La guerra mas allá de los tiempos:HIKARI vs ANKOKU
by saku-xan
Summary: una guerra es librada hace más de 2000 años entre la luz y la oscuridad…ambos bandos luchan por apoderarse de las aldeas… pero hikari logró destruir a ankoku como consecuencia perdiendo la vida en la pelea...
1. Un nuevo despertar

-La mayoria de los personajes le pertenecen a kishimoto masashi pero otros son inventados por mi - este fic lo estoy escribiendo con otra amiga ojala les guste.

-hola espero que tengan un poco de paciencia ya que es mi primer fic y espero que sea de su agrado .

Hace 2000 años existió un ángel llamado hikari … ella era la guardiana de las aldeas y pertenecía al lado de la luz…. En esos años las aldeas estaban en periodo de guerra, ella y sus guardianas peleaban arduamente para poder establecer la paz, y todos sus aliados ayudaron para que esa paz llegara pronto.

Sin embargo Ankoku era el representante de el mal y para poder destruir el ángel le dio poderes a sus aliados, para poder arrasar con todo mas rápido y que así las guardianas cayeran mas pronto de lo planeado, pero el ángel no se quedo con los brazos cruzados así que ella juntos a sus guardianas tambien le brindaron un poco de sus poderes a los aliados de la luz para así poder poner resistencia al mal.

Pasaron años de guerra en la cuales ambos bandos perfeccionaron sus poderes, tras esto el ángel veía que esta guerra no llegaba a su fin por el contrario cada vez se prolongaba mas, veía como su gente sufría a causa de esto y llego a la conclusión de terminar de una vez por todas esa nefasta guerra, asi que convocó a una lucha en la cual pelearía cara a cara con el mismísimo mal y tras hora de peleas ella decido usar su ultima carta

- ríndete ya no tienes mas fuerza, ponte a mi merced y te dejare vivir –dijo ankoku convencido de su superioridad…

- nunca lo oyes nunca y todavía me queda mi última arma- habló hikari muy determinada a triunfar

- no me hagas reír mira al tu alrededor ya no te quedan hombres y a tus guardianas solo les quedan minutos para morir –reía orgulloso…

El ángel empezó a ver a su alrededor, y veía como sus guerreros luchaban y ya casi no les quedaban fuerzas y como estaba todo destruido, en eso observa a un niño llorando y bajo hasta donde estaba lo abrasa y le dice a todos sus guerreros que se retiren…todos la observan como si no entendieran el significado de sus palabras

- ¡¡ya les dije que se retiraran!!

Y así se retiraron uno a uno llevándose al niño con ellos…  
- te rendiste ya??Te lo dije nosotros somos mejores que ustedes jajá jajája

- quien te dijo que nos habíamos rendido, el que haya sacado a mis guerreros no significa que yo me haya rendido…

Ella extendió sus brazos y le salieron dos hermosas alas (imagen: i49./u/f49/12/19/11/98/angele10.jpg ), todos los aldeanos se acercaron a observar porque los guerrero estaban reunidos en ese lugar…y todos pudieron ver como una su guardián tenia alas…

- eso ya no te va a subir más estupida …

- esta ves si te voy a matar de unas vez por todas…

Y así comenzó la lucha de aquellos 2 grandes guerreros…

Las guardianas que observaban esa pelea, reunieron todas sus energía y de un solo golpe destruyeron al ejecito del mal sin embargo en ese ultimo golpe ellas murieron instantáneamente

- ya no te queda nada, asi que mure de una vez por todas-insistía ankoku

- nunca

Y así ambos concentraron todas sus energías para atacarse mutuamente y hubo una gran explosión en ese instante…

- nunca creí que me ibas a derrotar pero esto no se queda así yo volveré y te destruiré todo lo que este a tu paso, lo juro

Y con esas últimas palabras murió, y con eso sus restos desaparecieron

- chicas lo logramos, al fin me reuniré contigo amor mió

Pero un día no muy lejano voy a volver fueron sus últimas palabras antes de morir con eso ella murió y se reunió sus guardiana y familia

Y así pasaron los años que de apoco se fueron olvidado de todo aquello que había pasado y los mas anciano lo iban contando como un cuento de hadas

Para que así ellos nunca olvidaran lo que había ocurrido años atrás

En la aldea de suna una pequeña niña había nacido al igual que konoha al transcurrir un año del nacimiento de ambas nacieron 3 niñas mas en la aldea de konoha y la última en nacer, nació en la aldea de suna.

Y así se cumplió lo que el ángel había dicho hace mas de 200 años atrás ella y sus guardianas volverían a renacer y que volverían a luchar una vez mas……

Y así trascurrieron en 6 años…

En el parque se estaba un grupo de niños jugando de lo mas feliz y no mas lejos de ahí se encontraba un pequeño niño pelirrojo llorando porque no querían jugar con el por que decían que era un mounstro …

- porque estas aquí solo?

- nadie se quiere acercarse a un mounstro

- yo no veo a ningún mounstro, pero una cosa si tu te vienes a jugar conmigo a mi casa que te párese… - dijo extendiéndole la mano con una gran sonrisa…

- ¿de verdad quieres jugar conmigo?- preguntó le pequeño con los ojos llenos de ilusión…

- claro nn , y cual es tu nombre amigo?

- gaara y el tuyo?

- soledad pero todos me dicen sole -. Bueno vamos a mi casa ya que mi mama esta preparando una rica tarta de durazno…

- bueno vamos nn

Después de 15 minutos…los niños ya se encontraban en la casa de la niña…

- mama!! ya legue

- si ya voy –contesto la madre…

- mira mama traje a un nuevo amigo, lo invite para jugar y también - para comer uno de tus deliciosas tarta de durazno

La madre al percatase de que el nuevo amigo de su hija era gaara le iba a decir que se fuera pero al ver como su hija estaba tan contenta por su nuevo amigo, lo dejo que se le acercase a ella , de esta manera le regalo una sonrisa a su hija y a gaara

- bueno pero antes vayan a lavarse la manos y enseguida les sirvo

Así transcurrieron lo días y gaara se la pasaba todo los días en la casa de su nueva amiga y única amiga sole y así fueron conociéndose unos a otros la madre de la niña quería a gaara como a un hijo mas…

El pequeño pelirrojo empezó a sentir algo que nunca había sentido antes el sentimiento de tener una familia…así pasaron los meses y el vacio en su corazón cada vez se iba haciendo mas pequeño….

- sabes gaara-kun, cuando sea grande voy a ser una gran ninja y también voy a aprender a manejar la arena como tu – su sonrisa solo reflejaba inocencia…

- yo también voy a ser un gran ninja pero lo de la arena no se si tu lo logres

- ya lo veras algún día lo voy a lograrlo

Después la mama de sole lo llamo para dejar a gaara en su casa ya que era muy tarde.

Al día s siguiente llego un correo del papa de sole ya que el se fue por asuntos de trabajo

MI QUERIDA SOFIA Y SOLE:  
Como han estado mi dos luceros espero que bien, bueno ya terminaron de construir la mansión después de un largo tiempo es que quería que todo estuviese perfecto para ustedes por eso demoraron.  
Arreglen todas sus cosas que en tres días mas las van a ir a buscar no voy a poder ir yo ya que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer bueno

Besos para mis dos luceros  
Se despide atte.  
GABRIEL

Cuando su madre termino de leer la carta de su padre sole no podía creer que tenían que irse ya que se habían acostumbrado tanto a su vida que a ella se le había olvidado por completo que tenían que irse y que además dejaría a su amigo gaara la niña se largo a llorar en los brazos de su madre ya que no quería dejar a su amigo……

En la tarde….gaara se aproximaba al parque donde sole lo estaba esprando…sentada en columpio…se mecía lentamente y tenia su mirada baja y triste…

-sole…ya llegué…

Ella voltio y él se dio cuenta de que los ojos de la niña estaban llorosos…

-garra..-la niña mordió sus labios y entristeció su mirada…

-¿Qué te pasa..?..alguien te hizo algo…dime quien fue y yo me encargaré de ellos…-dijo el pelirrojo muy molesto…

-NO…no se trata de eso…

-entonces por que estas así?…

-gaara yo…. me tengo que ir…mi papa ya termino de construir nuestra mansión…y ahora tenemos que ir con él…

-pero no puede ser…tu no te puedes ir…

-ya mi mama tiene todo arreglado partimos dentro de unas horas…

-sole yo…- gaara no sabia que decir…nunca le habían enseñado a expresar sus sentimientos….sin embargo sintió el vacio en su corazón comenzó a crecer de nuevo…devorándolo por dentro…

-lo siento…me tengo que ir…-el le tomo la mano…pero no supo que decir…la niña sabia lo que su amigo quería decirle…ya que había aprendido a conocerlo….-nos volveremos a ver…te lo prometo cuando sea grande regresaré y te demostrare que puedo ser tan buena con la arena como tu…

-me lo juras?...júrame que no te olvidaras de mi…- sole no tenia duda alguna de que jamás olvidaría a su amigo…parecía que algo mas grande que ellos los unía a pesar de la distancia…

-lo juró… -el tambien sabia que nunca podría olvidarse de la primera persona que le mostró un cariño genuino…así los niños pasaron sus últimas horas juntos

-adiós gaara –dijo Sofía mientras pasaba sus manos por los cabellos rojos del niño…- eres un buen niño, cuídate mucho…- en la garganta del pequeño se hizo un nudo…

-adiós…-dijo bajando la mirada mientras apretaba los puños…

-gaara yo…- la niña voltio su mirada hacia otro lado…-adios…

-adiós sole…-las palabras sobraban para expresar sus sentimientos

De esa manera gaara vio a su única amiga partir…con la esperanza de que algún día se encontrarían de nuevo….


	2. Voy a ser mas fuerte te lo juro

Capitulo II Voy a ser mas fuerte te lo juro

Capitulo II _** Voy a ser mas fuerte te lo juro **_

7 años después.

Gaara y sus hermanos fueron a presentarse a los exámenes chunin de la aldea de konoha, en la cual tubo un enfrentamiento con naruto, donde el rubio salio victorioso y diciendo que el quería ser mas fuerte para proteger sus seres queridos.

Estas palabras hicieron que gaara recordara a su amiga sole la única persona que le brindo su amistad, minutos después llegaron sus hermanos y se lo llevaron a su aldea…pero después de ese encuentro el pelirrojo jamás volvería a ser el mismo…

Después pasaron lo meses sasuke se fue de la aldea dejando a una kunoichi muy herida sentimentalmente y a un casi hermano preocupado.

El rubio comenzó su búsqueda con la ayuda de los otros equipos, en la cual todos sufrieron grandes heridas, cuando naruto se encontró con sasuke tuvieron una pelea muy pareja en donde ambos utilizaron todas sus fuerzas y naruto quedo inconsciente después al regresar a la aldea el uzumaki estaba decepcionado por no haberle cumplido la promesa a sakura, pero ella le dijo que no importaba, que no se preocupara y en su mente solo había un objetivo: volverse mas fuerte…

Semanas después la pelirosa le pidió a la hokage que la entrenara y ella acepto gustosamente, de esta manera se convirtió en aprendiz de la princesa de las babosas…

A los días después de la recuperación de naruto el se fue a entrenar con Jiraiya dejando a una amiga triste y a una pelinegra secretamente enamorada.

Sakura se encontraba en el balcón de su casa mirando al cielo… mientras su boca pronunciaba los pensamientos que en su mente rondaban…

- Ya han pasados semanas de la partida de sasuke y días de la de naruto, no pude hacer nada por detenerlo soy una débil e inútil, hasta naruto tubo que irse para volverse mas fuerte – la chica lloraba, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que había una luna realmente hermosa ella la observo por un rato y se seco las lagrimas de sus lindos ojos - No se porque cuando veo la luna así de hermosa siento que alguien me esta cuidando y me da fuerza, de hoy en adelante voy a ser cada día mas fuerte seré la mejor kunoichi , no voy a depender de nadie , lo juro - mientras ella pronunciaba estas palabras una estrella fugas paso por ahí…

En otro lugar de la aldea estaba ten-ten entrenando en el bosque.

- Que hermosa luna la de hoy que agradable es su luz - lo decía mientras estaba tirada en el césped con los brazos debajo de su cabeza, recordó la misión que tubo días atrás en la cual fue una completa inútil para su equipo, no pudo ayudarlos en casi nada y sentía que ya no la necesitaban, que había perdido el ritmo del equipo, así que a pesar de su dureza una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, sentía que era una débil y por esa razón ella entrenaba día y noche - vamos ten-ten que dijimos que íbamos a dejar de llorar - se secó la lagrima y volvió a mirar al cielo - sabes luna de hoy en adelante voy a ser la mejor kunoichi - en eso vio pasar una estrella fugas sintió que estaba sellando su promesa…

Hinata estaba en el techo de su casa observando a la hermosa luna mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, pensaba en que la persona que ella amaba se había ido para poder ser más fuerte y ella no había podido hacer nada para detenerlo. Cuando ella se sentía impotente, salía de su cuarto a mirar la luna sentía que la protegía

- sabes luna no se porque me siento tan inútil, mi papa no me quiere y nadie en el clan me aprecia no puedo evitar pensar que no significo nada para nadie, pero cuando te veo siento que esa tristeza desaparece y - se secó las lagrimas - de hoy en adelante voy a ser alguien mas fuerte y no voy a dejar que nadie me lastime - en eso aparece una estrella fugas como diciendo que la estaba escuchando

Ino estaba cerrando la floristería, la luna llamó su atención y se detuvo un momento a mirarla mientras pensaba que su equipo ya la había dejado atrás ellos se pusieron mas fuerte mientras ella se sentía débil de repente una lagrima la sorprendió rodando por su mejilla mientras otras se asomaban para hacerle compañía - que significa esto? yo no soy una llorona - limpió su cara - que extraño, siento que me observas luna pero si es así préstame mucha atención por que te juró que voy hacer cada día mas fuerte – en ese momento observo que una estrella fugas pasó como pactando lo que había dicho

A muchos kilómetros de ahí en la arena…

Temari estaba paseando por la plaza muchos pensamientos rondaban en su cabeza, ya que se sentía que siempre estaba a la sombra de sus hermanos, de repente consiguió una banca donde tomó asiento mientras observaba la luna que la confortaba tanto en estos momentos y sentía que la luna estaba escuchando cada cosa que ella decía.

- que curioso siempre que me siento sola tu estas conmigo luna, que irónico tan sola como yo - y de un momento a otro sin entender muy bien por que comenzó a llorar - que tonta soy - secó sus lagrimas - mira ya me seque la cara te prometo que de hoy en adelante voy a entrenar para ser la mas fuerte de suna ya lo veras luna - en ese momento observa una estrella fugaz atravesando el cielo nocturno – como? por lo que veo me estas prestando atención - lo decía con una sonrisa en la cara

Sakura, ten-ten, hinata, ino y temari sentían que la luz de la luna las envolvía con su manto calido de la noche, algunas fueron a pasear y otras a su casa pero todas con una gran alegría en sus rostros, como si alguien estuviera velando por sus vidas… el sentimiento de soledad desapareció por completo de sus corazones…y en su interior sentían que jamás volverían a estar solas…


	3. Siempre estoy contigo…

**-La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a kishimoto masashi pero otros son inventados por mi - este fic lo estoy escribiendo con otra amiga ojala les guste.**

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Capitulo III siempre estoy contigo…aunque algunas veces no me veas…

3 años después de aquel momento en que juraron ante la luna que iban a ser las mejores todas se dedicaban a entrenar y daban lo mejor de si mismas…

Después de cada entrenamiento cuando había luna llena se quedaban a contemplar lo hermosa que estaba, la luna las envolvía en una tibia sensación protectora bajo la cual desaparecía su soledad…de hecho les producía un sentimiento parecido a la felicidad…sentían como si algo mas grande que ellas las estaba cuidando…

En ese año naruto volvió a konoha y se reunió con todos sus amigos. Sakura estaba muy feliz de que su hermano volviera de su entrenamiento…los lazos que los unían no eran de sangre, esos lazos habían sido formados en el campo de batalla, por otro lado hinata no podía estar mas emocionada de que la persona que mas quería volviera aunque nadie se percatara de ello.

Tiempo después recibieron la noticia que el kasekage había sido secuestrado por los akatsukis , naruto no dudo un segundo en ir a rescatarlo, así que el equipo kakashi y gai marcharon para enfrentarse a los sujetos de capas negras todos pelearon arduamente.

En este encuentro ten-ten pudo comprobar que no había perdido el tiempo.

sakura tuvo que pelear junto a la anciana chiyo para derrotar a sasori , así comprobó que todos esos años de entrenamientos ya estaban dado frutos.

Pero a pesar de todos los esfuerzos solo encontraron al cadáver de gaara…el pelinegro se encontraba perdido en sus pensamiento sin saber que sus amigos seguían luchando para devolverle la vida…

Naruto estaba enojado con todos pero en especial con sigo mismo ya que se sentía culpable por no llegar a tiempo.

Mientras tanto en lo más profundo de su ser gaara solo podía ver una mano, la brisa movía sus rojos cabellos…y sus ojos tenían una expresión nostálgica y a la misma vez profundamente triste

-esta mano…de quien es esta mano?- se preguntaba quien lo iba a extrañar…- de quien es esta mano? Hay alguien que quiere ayudarme?...- fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta – ahh…es mi mano…siempre es mi mano…

En ese momento recordó a todas las personas que le daban la espalda, se vio a si mismo de pequeño, lloraba porque estaba solo hasta que una pequeña niña se acercó a jugar con el…era sole la única amiga sincera que había tenido,

Las imágenes de su despedida volvieron a su mente…

**Flash back**

-gaara yo…. me tengo que ir…mi papa ya termino de construir nuestra mansión…y ahora tenemos que ir con él…

-pero no puede ser…tu no te puedes ir…

-ya mi mama tiene todo arreglado partimos dentro de unas horas…

-sole yo…- gaara no sabia que decir…nunca le habían enseñado a expresar sus sentimientos….sin embargo sintió el vacío en su corazón comenzó a crecer de nuevo…devorándolo por dentro…

-lo siento…me tengo que ir…-el le tomo la mano…pero no supo que decir…la niña sabia lo que su amigo quería decirle…ya que había aprendido a conocerlo….-nos volveremos a ver…te lo prometo cuando sea grande regresaré y te demostrare que puedo ser tan buena con la arena como tu…

-me lo juras?...júrame que no te olvidaras de mi…- sole no tenia duda alguna de que jamás olvidaría a su amigo…parecía que algo mas grande que ellos los unía a pesar de la distancia…

-lo juró… -el tambien sabia que nunca podría olvidarse de la primera persona que le mostró un cariño genuino…así los niños pasaron sus últimas horas juntos

**fin del flash back**

La culpa del rubio no desapareció hasta que comenzó a ayudar a la anciana chiyo quien se acercó al cuerpo de gaara y empezó a darle su vida…los demas podían observar como fluía el chakra de naruto hacia le kasekage…

Mientras tanto gaara seguía viendo su mano…sentía que estaba totalmente solo hasta que alguien tomó su mano era naruto quien lo estaba llamando de regreso…poco a poco el pelirojo fue saliendo de su trance lamentablemente esta acción cobró la vida de la valiente chiyo…sin que naruto se diera cuenta…

Para cuando el kasekage estuvo consiente los ninja de su aldea lo estaban esperando y mas que felices de que gaara estuviese vivo…él nunca había tenido esa sensación de ser necesitado de ser querido…para el fue mas que reconfortante la reacción de su aldea.

Después de que todo volviera a la normalidad… Naruto ya no tenia nada mas que hacer en suna así que todos decidieron volver al lugar a donde pertenecían sin embargo la vida del menor de los tres hermanos de la arena nunca volvería a ser la misma…

En la noche gaara se dedicó a mirar el cielo mientras recordaba a su amiga sole quien le había dicho que regresaría, pero no dejaría que esos pensamientos se apoderaran de él así que volvió en si para concentrarse en su trabajo…esto lo mantendría distraído y era su deber.

Por otro lado al llegar a la aldea de konoha la hokage les asigno una misión para recopilar información sobre orochimaru pero como kakashi había resultado gravemente herido en el enfrentamiento contra deidara, el equipo dio un cambio drástico con dos nuevos integrantes un chico bastante misterioso de nombre sai y el nuevo capitán llamado "yamato"

Luego partieron en busca de información… en esa misión se encontraron con cabuto y orochimaru , naruto perdió el control y lastimó a Sakura mientras estaba fuera de sí por lo cual yamato tuvo que sellarlo lo que le permitió a orochimaru escapar llevándose a sai con el.

Sin embargo el equipo kakashi no detendría su búsqueda tan fácil…lo que no sabían era que continuar los llevaría directo a sasuke…cuando Sakura lo vio su corazón se detuvo por un instante pero no había nada que pudiera hacer el pelinegro era demasiado testarudo para regresar…así que todos tuvieron que hacer frente al uchiha pero pese a todo su esfuerzo y determinación no pudieron vencer al pelinegro quien casi toma la vida del capitán yamato…y dejó a los demás heridos…a pesar de que la impotencia les recorría el cuerpo no pudieron evitar que sasuke se marchará con la víbora venenosa.

sakura terminó auxiliando a sus compañero luego de eso se fueron a konoha ya que sai se había arrepentido de sus acciones después de escuchar a naruto, el rubio sabia que no sería tan fácil con sasuke.

Después de una cansada misión que había dejado impotente a más de uno, llegaron a la aldea y luego de reportar todo a tsunade cada uno fue a su casa con el cansancio de un largo día a cuestas.

Sakura llego a su casa, se duchó y luego salio al balcón de su cuarto fue como si algo la llamara e instintivamente comenzó mirar la luna se puso nostálgica a la vez que la impotencia la envolvía ya que no pudo hacer nada y se sintió tan débil en el momento cuando apareció sasuke, sentía que había roto una promesa y miro de nuevo a la luna tan hermosa como siempre…

- perdóname por haber roto la promesa…. Perdóname.

Se dirigió al vacío sin saber que alguien la estaba escuchando ya que detrás ella apareció una misteriosa mujer, Sakura bajó su mirada mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

- Perdóname….. - dijo mas fuerte que antes… sin embargo en ese momento alguien la abrazó por detrás y los ojos verdes se abrieron sorprendidos mientras escuchaba una voz profunda pero al mismo tiempo era dulce y serena.

- no tengo nada que perdonarte mi pequeño botón de cerezo, todavía no haz florecido por completo aún tienes camino por recorrer.

Era una voz tan melodiosa que la tranquilizo por completo y su llanto fue cesando no quiso darse la vuelta para ver quien era, ya que esa presencia la hacía sentir tan segura y tan querida que poco a poco fue cayendo en un profundo trance de serenidad tanto así que se quedó dormida en aquellos brazo que le proporcionaba tanta paz.

Cuando la mujer vio que la pelirosa se quedo dormida, la acostó en su cama pero no pudo evitar mirarla por un rato, en su cara había tenia una expresión de familiaridad y orgullo la misma que tienen las personas cuando se reencuentran después de una largo tiempo.

-que duermas bien sakura - le dio un beso en la frente mientras que en el sereno rostro de sakura se dibujó una sonrisa

Sole (la hermosa joven) se dirigió a el balcón por un momento contempló la luna y poco a poco su figura se desvaneció en la oscuridad de la hermosa noche que había.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**No saben lo feliz que estoy cuando vi que tenias dos comentarios gracias luchia y nadia **

**Les agradecemos de todo corazón jijij  
**

**Gracias por leer lo y dejen su comentario **

**Adiós y cuídense**

** nn**


	4. La misteriosa chica que podía detener el

Capitulo IV

Una ojiplata estaba a costada en su cama mientra recordaba lo que su padre le dijo:

Flash Black

-¡Te dije que no me molestaras cuando estoy ocupado hinata! -hablaba algo molesto la cabeza del cabeza del clan hyuga.

-gomennasai

-Hmp, di a lo que vienes.

-etoo…bueno no es nada importante.

-para eso molestas, eres una inútil porque no te preocupas en entrenar y ser mas fuerte -la chica mordió sus labios bajando su mirada al suelo - al paso que vas no vas a servir de nada ya tu hermana te va a alcanzar.

-perdón papá - lo decía entre sollozos.

-si te pasas todo el día pidiendo perdón nunca vas a ser a progresar, mejor retírate de aqui

-con tu permiso –la chica se retiro sin esperar más pero antes de cerrar la puerta por completo sus oídos lograron escuchar algo.

-¿ Por que hinata tiene que ser tan débil? - hiashi dio un golpe en su escritorio así nunca va poder ser digna del clan – estas palabras hicieron que la pelinegra se fue corriendo a su cuanto no sin que las lágrimas invadieran su rostro.

Fin Flash Back

Solos sus amigos se acordaron de su cumpleaños pero a nadie de su familia le importó para ellos fue simplemente una fecha más, sin embargó la pasó tan bien con sus amigos que esto la ayudó a olvidarse del clan por un momento, nunca pensó que los chicos la tratarían así, se sintió tan querida por todos y también por su gran amor naruto quien le regalo un cupón para ir a comer ramen, esto le hizo bastante gracias pero a ella no le importaba ya que esas pequeñas cosas a ella le satisfacían.

Sakura le regalo un linda collar en forma de luna pero ella tenia la mitad ya que la otra la tenia la pelirosa era un símbolo de la amistad que ellas desarrollaron en el año que naruto se fue a entrenar, se contaban todo y con respecto a la cadena hinata le contó que siempre le gustaba ver la luna cuando se sentía sola ya que le hacia compañía lo que sorprendió mucho a Sakura a quien también le gustaba ver la luna a ella y por eso decidió compartir el collar en forma de luna para que ninguna de las dos se sintiera sola.

Así que mientras estaba recostada de su almohada y con la cara mojada se preguntaba por que nadie de su familia la quería y por que su papa le prestaba más atención a su hermana pequeña que a ella, era obvio que su papa quería mas a su hermana que a ella sin poder entenderlo tomó el collar entre sus manos y con esa ultima imagen se quedó profundamente dormida.

Al siguiente día arregló todas sus cosa ya que tenia una misión junto con el equipo de Sakura y de ino tenían que ir a buscar a Sasuke, esas eran las ordenes después de que se enteraron que había matado a orochimaru y había formado un grupo llamado hebi, ella sabia que tanto a Sakura como a naruto les dolió que el pelinegro formó otro equipo para ir a matar a su hermano ya que ellos podría haberles ayudado en su venganza.

La hyuga fue la primera en llegar al portón de konoha y luego sakura.

-¿ como dormiste hina? –preguntó sonriente la pelirosa

-bien Sakura gracias y ¿ tu como dormiste?.

- bien también – la ojiverde sabía que estaba mintiendo ya que ss nervios no le permitieron pegar un ojo en toda la noche, de repente ambas fueron sorprendidad por la presencia de Ino

frentuda como amaneciste hoy –reía pícaramente

-bien ino cerda

- hola hinata como dormiste

-hola ino y si dormí bien

-Por lo que veo soy la tercera en llegar –preguntó la rubia mirando a todos lados.

- Así es

Mas tarde llegaron kutenai sensei, capita shikamaru, choji, shino, kiba junto a su perro akamaru solo faltaba llegar a naruto y kakashi sensei

- perdón por la tardanza es que tuve que pasas a comprar ramen para el camino – se disculpó el rubio haciendo que a todos le salieran gotitas en la cabeza y una pelinegra se sonrojara.- bueno ya nos vamos o que

-tenemos que esperar a kakashi sensei ya que todavía no llega –contestó Sakura.

-ahhhh –suspiró el rubio.

30 minutos después

- siempre llegas tarde kakashi

-si siempre llega tarde

-¿ están habando de mi? –preguntó el peligris.

-ya era hora que llegaras - decía Sakura

-es que casi me…

-MENTIRIROSO –gritaron sakura y naruto.

Partieron en busca de sasuke para traerlo de vuelta después de dos horas se pararon para abarcar mas terreno y unos de los clones de naruto lo encontró así que partieron a la dirección indicada pero en vez de Sasuke se encontraron con unos akastsukis.

- Pero miren quienes están aqui si son ninjas de konoha –habló tobi.

-¡Dime ¿ en donde se encuentra sasuke?!- preguntó alterado naruto.

-Mas adelante pero será mejor que no sigas ya que en estos precisos momentos esta peleando con su hermano.

-déjame pasar o sino…- el chacra del zorro lo estaba envolviendo por completo.

- Naruto cálmate o sino no vamos a poder llegar -empezó una ardua pelea en la cual ninguno de los dos cedía pero ante de que alguno de los ganara la lucha fue interrumpida por zetzu.

- Vamos tobi que ya terminó la pelea – sin esperar otro instante se fueron frente los ojos de los demás.

Hinata que no pudo ser muchas cosa y la ultima palabra que su papa de dilo le retumbaba en la cabeza "_DEBIL_…", aún así todos continuaron la búsqueda de Sasuke.

Ya la batalla de los uchiha había acabado y Sasuke al fin pudo vengar la muerte de su clan pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas así que cayó desmallado, indefenso ante su exterior.

Pero lo que no sabia nuestro joven vengador que cinco minutos antes que terminara la batalla una joven estaba mirando de lejos el encuentro cuando vio que itachi no daba podía mas detuvo el tiempo para poder cambiar el cuerpo de itachi por otro y así llevó a itachi a un lugar seguro, después regresó a lugar de la pelea y arregló el cuerpo del extraño para que se pareciese al mayor de los hermanos uchiha se fue lo mas lejos que pudo sin dejar rastros dejando así victorioso a sasuke.

Después de esto llegaron dos akatsukis y se llevaron los cuerpos de ambos hermanos sin saber que habían sido engañados y que el cuerpo que llevaba no era de itachi sino otro.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

espero que les aya gustado el capitulo ^^

gracias

Andia

Anahi Uchiha: mas adelante voy a describir a sole por ahora ella es un misterio jiji ^^

y gracias por sus comentarios se asen muy feliz ^^


	5. Las mismas de siempre

Capitulo V –las mismas de siempre.

En un bosque estaba una joven escondida esperando que el grupo de konoha se fuera mientras curaba la heridas de un joven pelinegro así pasó mas de dos horas para poder salir, sacó un pergamino y realizó una invocación de la nada salió un grupo de Ninjas con trajes blancos que cubrían sus rostros y tenían un símbolo de dos alas.

-Nos mando a llamar –preguntó uno de los ninjas.

-Si cárguenlo y nos vamos enseguida ya que alguien nos puede encontrar.

-a su orden. –si esperar más los Ninja lo pusieron cuidadosamente en una camilla.

-ya estamos listos.

-Bueno vámonos –la chica mordió sus labios- ¿por que tiene que pasar todo esto? - luego se desvaneció sin dejar huellas de lo recientemente ocurrido.

Mientras tanto nuestro grupo de Ninjas llegaron a konoha con una misión fallida y el animo por el piso ya que cuando llegaron al lugar de pelea no encontraron a sasuke ni el cuerpo de itachi así que estaban todos triste de no poder encontrar al pelinegro.

Hinata llegó a su hogar con ganas de darse una buena ducha y Luego irse a dormir al terminar de ducharse se colocó el piyama y fue a la cocina buscar un poco de leche y galleta ya que tenia un poco de hambre, sin embargo en la vía se encontró a su padre quien se enteró de lo sucedió en la misión que fue fallida y que su hija no fue nada eficaz ni de ningún tipo de ayuda en la misma.

-hinata vamos a mi oficina enseguida – ordenó hiashi sin decir palabra ella obedeció, lo siguió detrás hasta que llegaron al despacho y su papa se sentó.

- me enteré que la misión que fue un rotundo fracaso.-el semblante del líder del clan hyuga no podía ser mas serio.

- así lo fue padre.- contestó bajando su miranda.

-y tu no pudiste hacer nada –frunció su seño -yo esperaba mas de ti hinata, a este ritmo no vas a poder ser el líder la familia, me dejaras en vergüenza ante todo el clan ya que mi hija mayor es incapaz de dirigirlo.

-perdóname papá.

-nada de perdón, mejor retírate de mi vista ya no te quiero ver mas no haces mas que avergonzarme.

La hyuga salió inmediatamente rumbo a su cuarto ya no tenia apetito, se lanzó en la cama y sin poder aguantar más ahogó sus lágrimas en la almohada.

-¿porque mi papa me trata así? –Se preguntaba entre sollozos -que hice para que me trátase de esa forma.- en ese momento lamentó que sus ojos no pudieran mostrarle el verdadero interior de su padre.

Salió al balcón y se quedó observando a la hermosa luna y apretó su cadena entre las mano, una sensación nostálgica le invadía el pecho mientras las lagrimas seguían corriendo en su rostro de porcelana.

- mi papa tiene la razón, yo no puedo hacer nada bueno, no pude ayudar a naruto y a sakura me hubiera gustado ser mas fuerte para no ver a la gente que quiero sufriendo, pero soy una débil que nada puede hacer.

Sin saberlo atrás de ella estaba una mujer escuchando cada palabra que salía de su boca.

-perdóname por no ser tan fuerte – parecía que estaba hablando con la luna ya que la miraba directamente mientras las lagrimas Salían de sus ojos.

-no tienes porque pedirme perdón mi pequeña –la hyuga sintió como unos brazos la cubrieron desde atrás y las lágrimas se detuvieron al mismo tiempo que los plateados ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

Sin embargo Hinata en ese momento sintió que una sensación calida le invadía todo el cuerpo esto la reconfortó y ese abrazo le trasmitía tanto amor que poco a poco fue cesando su llanto extrañamente en vez de sentirse asustada estaba experimentando una sensación de bienestar que era desconocida para ella probablemente la misma sensación que produce una madre.

-todavía te falta por madurar mi pequeña –la chica estrechó a la hyuga aún mas fuerte entre sus brazos- pero no te desesperes cada vez falta menos…

Hinata querría darse la vuelta para ver quier era pero esta se lo impidió delicadamente.

-¿Qui…quien eres?

-todavía no es la hora para que me veas, mas adelante sabrás quien soy- a pesar de la curiosidad que sentía la sensación que le producía esa extraña hizo que le diera un voto de confianza.

-esta bien. – la chica intentó soltar un poco su amarre para comenzar su marcha pero la pelinegra le tomó fuertemente las manos impidiéndoselo -que date un poco mas por favor

-esta bien -se limitó a decir sin embargo mientras la hyuga observaba la luna fue cayendo poco a poco como en un trance hasta que se quedo dormida en los brazo de la joven quien la acostó en la cama y la cubrió muy bien.

-que duermas bien mi pequeña - le da un beso en la frente se quena mirando la luna - nunca van a cambiar siguen siendo las mismas de siempre, las dos son tan frágiles con respecto a lo sentimental, no como las otras tres ellas siempre han podido manejar eso mejor que ellas dos-se quedó pensando por un momento - pero muy pronto ya no van a sufrir –antes de desvanecerse en su rostro de dibujó una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar muy remoto sasuke estaba en una cueva escuchando lo que le estaba diciendo Madara respecto a su clan, cada palabra que salía de su boca era una daga que se hincaba en el corazón de Sasuke pero el pelinegro ya que su hermano itachi había cargado con la responsabilidad de konoha al eliminar al clan y la sangre de su hermano muerto corría en sus manos pero no permitiría que la masacre de su clan quedara impune y así le cambió el nombre a su equipo ahora serian "TAKA" ya que ahora su nuevo objetivo era destruir a konoha…

En otro lugar muy bien escondido.

-¿Y como se encuentra? –preguntaba una joven muy hermosa.

-no muy bien pudimos curar toda sus heridas tanto internas como externas pero él sufre de una enfermedad muy extraña y no podemos hacer nada al respecto.

- mmm no pensé que estaría tan enfermo pero yo me ocupo de eso –meditó algo por un momento - esto nos va a retasar un poco nuestros planes, me va a tomar como un mes para que este completamente listo para el viaje.

-lo sé señorita.

-bueno es mejor empezar ahora mismo de esa manera iremos mas rápido, lléveme a donde se encuentra su cuarto.

- por aquí- el sirviente señaló la vía y la joven lo siguió sin dudar.

-me puede dejar a solas- indicó la chica al entrar a la habitación.

-como no yo me retiro –el sirviente se marchó no sin antes cerrar la puerta.

En ese momento la joven se quedó a solas con un inconsciente pelinegro tendido en una cama ella se acercó lentamente y cuando iba a colocar sus dos manos para ver que tan grave estaba el chico sintió repentinamente como la mano del joven la detuvo en seco.

-¿quien eres tu? y ¿en donde estoy? –preguntó el pelinegro algo alterado.

-si me sueltas te podría decir quien soy yo y en donde te encuentras itachi.

Continuara…

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

bueno gracias leer el fic

y si pueden me dicen que les parese ^^ sin mas que decir

adios y cuidence n_n


	6. Chapter 6

**hola a todos perdon por la tardenza ^^ espero que lo disfruten  
**

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Capitulo VI

-¿quien eres tu? y ¿en donde estoy? -preguntó el pelinegro algo alterado.

-si me sueltas te podría decir quien soy yo y en donde te encuentras itachi.

-como ya no me recuerdas como es eso lo dijo como si estuviera ofendida el la veía pero no podría recordar quier aquella joven

-Mm haber te acuerdas que ase como diez años te dije que tu matarías a tu clan porque no tenias opción

Cuando la chica le dijo todo eso el inmediatamente recordó……

**Flash Black **

Se en contra entrenando y pensando como iba a matar a todo su clan

En eso aparece una pequeña niña

-¿Que estas asiendo?

-es mejor que te vaya ya que una niña como tu no debe de estar en un lugar como este

-y si no quiero

- me voy a ver en la obligación de echarte

-no pienso irme

Pensamientos de hitachi -Esta chiquilla me esta aburriendo mejor le doy un buen susto y a si me la saco de encima -

-bueno no tengo mas opción

y a si saca su catana para asustarla pero, lo que sucedió que cinco personas salieron de la nada y lo detuvieron

-_Tú te atreves a tocarle un cabello a la señorita y te matamos_

-que asen a qui le dije estrictamente que no los quería ver aquí ya que voy hablar con el

Dijo apuntando a itachi

_-Pero señorita el la quería atacar _

-no es cierto el me quería asustar a si que suéltenlo y retírense ya que si los necesito los mando a llama.

Y así lo sueltan a itachi pero a le lo que mas le llamo la atención es como no sintió la presencia de aquellas cinco personas pero tenia una vestimenta de un jouni pero la diferencia era que la de ellos eran blanco y tenían un símbolo extraño ya que no provenía de ninguna aldea que el aya conocido

- bueno ahora que estamos solo que te sucede que no te veo muy alegra que digamos

-eso no es de tu incumbencia

-claro que lo es mas de lo que tu crees

-que te puede importa una niña como tu no sabe lo que esta hablando

-mas de lo que tu mismo puede imaginarte

-no me hagas reír niña tonta es mejor que te largues de una ves por todas ya que estoy osupado

-no pienso irme

Itachi estaba tan enojado como una niña como así le hablaba de sus problemas como si lo conociera a si saco su catana la iba a tacar pero cuando llego la katana su cuello algo lo detiene era la pequeña mano de la niña que sostenía su katana

-matándome no vas a solucionar tu problemas itachi-kun

Como una pequeña niña pudo detener su ataque y así baja su katana mientras que la mano de la niña cayeron tres cotas de sangre y asi se cerro la herira hitachi veia en donde cayeron las tres gotas de sangre y en eso salieron tres rosas de color escarlata

-¿como es que sabes mi nombre? si en ningún momento te lo dije…la niña corta las tres rosa rojas y se las entrega a itachi

-eso no importa ahora…se muy bien que llevas contigo un gran peso una gran responsabilidad y todavía no encuentras la solución de ella

-de que estas hablando

-yo se muy bien que te encomendaron una misión en la cual consiste que debes acabar con tu clan

Con eso el queda en shock como ella sabia lo que iba a pasar

-no te preocupes que no te voy a delatar mas bien te doy mi apoyo ya que si no lo ase va a ver una guerra que yo no voy a poder con ella ya que me falta tanto que madurar.. Lo dijo con tanto dolor que el mismo itachi lo pudo sentir y a si la abraza ella no se esperaba ese abrazo

-pero quien eres tu?

Espera un momento ya era de noche se veía la hermosa luna y en eso llegan la cinco personas anteriormente

-nos mando a llamar

-quiero que vigilen muy bien los alrededores ya que hoy es noche de luna llena y no quiero que nadie se acerque formen un escudo así vamos estar mas seguros

- ¿y para que es eso?

-ahora que nadie mas que tu pude ver lo que te voy a mostrar y as si junto sus manos u luego les extendió sus brazo y en eso salen dos lindas alas

-pero que es esto!!!

-bueno cuando sea mas grande te lo voy a explicar pero ahora no puedo…. cuando las tres rozas se marchiten significara que entres semanas vas a solucionas tu problema y llevaras a cabo tu misión que te encomendaron, pero no toda como lo tenias planeado pero no te preocupes en diez años mas voy a venir y te ayudare con tus problemas

Y con eso se desvanece…..

**Fin del flash back**

-Ya recuerdo a si que tú eras

-Sip ^^, bueno primero te voy a curar de esa enfermedad que tiene ya que no vas a poder usar el cien por ciento de tu capacidad

-no creo que puedas ya que esta enfermedad no tiene cura

-eso es lo que tu crees ^^ y así ella concentra toda su energía en la zona afectada

-Bueno eso es toda por hoy ya que hay que tomar con calma ya que esto no es nada fácil ^^

-pero como lo hiciste

- eso es un secreto

-Cambiando de tema tu sabrás que en estos momentos tu hermano sabe la verdad de que tu no mataste tu clan ya que ese hombre se lo contó

-y ase cuantos días?

-como unos 3 días pero no te preocupes ya que yo no voy a permitir que tu hermano este con esos hombre no por mucho tiempo mas….

**sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

^^ perdon por la tardenza en que me quede sin editora T_T a si que perdon si esta mal redactado otra amiga me iva ayudar pero no lo iso nunca T_T a si que tube que subirlo lo mas presentable posible Y_Y lo tube que leer super lento para ver si tenia alguna falla (y tenia varias) lo lei como 5 veces Y-Y pero bueno asi es la vida nada es facil ^^ .

si por ahi me quierdar algun consejo todos seran bien recibidos aunque no creo que sean muchos ya que nadien comenta ^^ jajajaja

gracias por toda aquellas persona que estan leyendo el fic y a especial a:

**Anahi Uchiha y a mirermione**

adios y cuidense

n_n


	7. Nuestro reencuentro

hola aqui les va otro capitulo ^^

**sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

VII

Y así pasaron las semanas

-Gracias a todo por venir hoy ^^ Uf al fin terminamos esa ¬¬ sanguijuela cuando se entro que me iba a quedar un mes mas programo concierto como loco, pero no importa ya que voy a tener un año o mas sin cantar esa será mi venganza o ajajá

-si señorita ^^U eso a sido todo

-gracias, ya tienes todo arreglado para tu viaje yuki

-si señorita parto mañana a primera hora y así tenerle todo arreglado a su llegada ^^

-^^ que bueno ya no creo podes hacer nada ya que voy a llegar tan agotada que no voy a tener ánimos de retocar la mansión y tu tiene tan buen gusto yuki que mejor para esto que tu ^^

-gracias señorita

-bueno me voy a tomar un rico baños para después ir a comer ya que me estoy muriendo de hambre ^^ es eso le suena el estomaga ^^U mejor vaya rápido

Al día siguiente

-Que te vaya bien si te falta dinero solo avísame te lo voy a enviar en seguida ^^

- no creo que me haga falta señorita

-ya lo se pero nunca ase falta decirte ^^

-bueno me voy no quiero llegar tarde ya que me voy a demora como dos días entre en llegar a la aldea ^^

-que te vaya bien y suerte yuki

-Gracias y adiós

- adiós ^^dijeron las seis

-bueno mejor nosotras nos vamos a reglar nuestras cosa ya que conociendo a yuki va a tener todo arreglado en mismo día que llegue y nosotras iremos en dos días mas ya que es un largo viaje

-si señorita dijeron las 5

-ya le dije que no me dijeran así ya las verán

Y así las seis se adentraron en la mansión

Ssssssssssssssssssss

Y así pasaron los días y yuki Llego a la aldea de suna

-Bueno quiero todo reglado cuando llegue la señorita para mañana

-Hi!!! dijeron todos juntos

Mientra en otro lugar de suna

-ya sabes quien se viene a vivir a esa tremenda mansión gaara

-no lo se, y por lo que veras estoy muy ocupado

-ah pero ese lugar en donde se construyeron la mansión era en donde vivía tu novia no lo recuerdas gaara

-ella no era mi novia solo mi amiga ¬//¬

En eso llega temari

- ¿y saben quien se viene a vivir en la mansión?

-no lo se yo vine a preguntárselo a gaara, ya que como antes ahí vivía la novia de gaara ^^ te acuerdas temari

-si me acuerdo se veían tan lindo lo dos junto ^^

-ya le dije a kankuro que ella no era mi novia solo mi amiga ¬//¬

-vieron todas la cosa que trajeron son de la mas fina, como desearía poder conocer la mansión por dentro debe de estar quedando hermoso *-*

-y por lo menos sabes de que familia le pertenesen la mansión gaara

-déjame ver por aquí creo deber de tenerla ya que me pidieron algunos Ninja ya que querían que todo estuviera listo para hoy ya que la familia llega mañana en la tarde creo

Mm ya la encontré se llama matsumura

-que mal no es el apellido de tu novia

-si que mal dijo temari

-ya les dije que no era mi novia ¬¬

-saben creo que la dueña de esto es muy joven y hermosa *-*

-y tu ¿como lo sabes?

-yo que le pregunte a uno de los sirviente y no me alcanzo a decir nada mas ya que llego un hombre de edad y le dijo que no este hablando de la señorita con un desconocido

-para que aprendas

-ya bueno es mejor que se larguen de aquí ya que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer

-bueno ,bueno nos vamos

-¬¬ ya era hora y así continuo con su trabajo

Al otro día no muy lejos de la aldea

-bueno chicas ya le dije compórtense no quiero dejar una mala impresión

-ya lo sabemos ^^ no te vamos a dejar mal al frente de tu novio

-ya le dije que no es mi novio ¬//¬ solo un buen amigo

-como tu lo digas pero igual es tu novio jaja toda la chicas se pusieron a reír

-bueno con ustedes no se puede pelear y así se les unió

Y así se la pasaron todo en viaje

Señorita ya estamos por llegar ^^

-AL FIN

Al la entrada

-anda avisarle al kasekage que alguien bien

-enseguida

-en la oficina del kasekage

-señor alguien viene acercándose

-¿cuantos son?

-son dos carruaje y cuatro Ninja

-esa debe ser las personas que van a vivir en la mansión

-si gaara debemos ir a darle la bienvenida al la familia matsumura

-no lo se… vayan ustedes

-no tu tienes de venir con nosotros gaara di que si…mas enzima tu ere el kasekage

-esta bien voy ¬¬

Y así los tres partieron a recibir

En el carruaje

-bueno nosotras nos bajamos o si no van a pensar que asemos mal nuestro trabajo y no quiero que yuki nos regañe cierto chicas

-cierto ^^U

-ya estamos llegando unos cuantos metro y listo

-Ya me muero de la curiosidad de conocer a tu novio

-ya cállese que yuki esta esperando en la entrada y parece que no esta solo

-vieron párese que se duplico la escolta, ya llegaron

-holas chicas como le fue en el viaje bien es eso kankuro lo podía creer ya que al sacarse la capa eran realmente hermosa

-Nos fue bien pero un poco agotador

y yuki fue abrir la puerta y así apareció una hermosa joven

-¿como te fue yuki?

-Bien señorita

En eso ella volteo para ver quien eras lo acompañante de yuki, ya que las chica le avían dicho que el no se encontraba solo

Al darse la vuelta yuki le dice que el kasekage junto con sus hermanos pero ella no escucho nada de lo le dijo yuki, ya que al ver quien estaba delante no pudo confundirse ya que se trataba no lo podía creer lo tenia al frente de ella y como olvida sus ojos ya que a ella le encantaban tanto cuando era pequeña

Gaara al ver de quien se trataba no lo podía creer que era ella estaba realmente hermosa como se notaba que no había rastró de la niña que el conocía años atrás…..

**sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

**anahi Uchiha: gracias por tu apoyo T-T no sabes lo importante que es para mi que me des tu apoyo ya que por ti sigo subiendo aqui ^^  
**

**y gracias a quellos que esta leyendo la historia aunque no me dejen comentarios Y.Y a esta pobre chica**

**ADIOS Y CUIDENSE**

** n_n  
**


	8. Siempre en tus brazos

VIII

Gaara al ver de quien se trataba no lo podía creer que era ella estaba realmente hermosa como se notaba que no había rastró de la niña que el conocía años atrás….. sin dura era sole

Los hermanos de gaara no sabia que era lo que pasaba ahí y tampoco quien era esa chica para en pesar…

Mientras tanto la chica no entendía por que ella no decía nada pero luego cayeron en la conclusión que ese era el chico que ella tanto hablaba era como ella se lo imaginaba con razón ella no para de hablar de el era realmente apuesto (ustedes ya saben como es gaara es realmente *-* hermoso) Ella tampoco quedaba atrás ya que era también tenias sus atributos de ojos pardos el pelo era de color negro con una coleta alta con una capa la cuan era totalmente negra con unos bordados blancos en las orillas que tenia forma de cerezo

Ella se acerca a gaara y le ase una reverencia

-es un gusto conocerlo kasekage y luego lo mira a los ojos con una sonrisa

Y el le devuelve la sonrisa

-seria un honor de que vaya usted y sus hermano a cenar a mi casa

-seria un placer señorita soledad el le toma la mano y se la besa

ella se sonrojo un ante aquel acto que tan solo el pudo ver y el sonríe

-como a las 8 de la noche esta bien a esa hora ^^

- si esta bien

-entonce lo estaré esperando asta estonces y con una reverencia y se retiro cuando ya no se podía gaara se va a su oficina a termina su trabajo ya que como nunca quería que llegara la hora para esta con ella

Su hermano no lo podrían creer

-Gaara que paso le pregunto temari mientra que iba atrás de el

-nada que tendría que haber pasado

-nada ^^U

Prepárense para las 8 ya que ella nos invito a cenar y así aprovechas de conocer la mansión ya que si no mal recuerdo tu querías conocerla

-si

-bueno asta la noche y así el siguió con su trabajo

En otro lugar

-Al fin llegamos ^^

-si señorita voy a decirles a los cocinero que hagan un festín para esta noche ^^

-gracias yuki mientra yo me voy a tomar una ducha y luego voy adormir un poco, chicas por que no asen lo mismo ya quiero las quiero ver aquí en la noche ya que ustedes son mi familia junto contigo yuki quiero que todos ustedes este conmigo ^^

-por supuesto no me lo perdería por nada del mundo ya que vas a esta con tu novio

-ya cállate ¬//¬ me voy mejor

Y así paso toda la tarde

Mmm....... que relajante es todo esto y así ella se sumerge en la gran tina depuse de 30 min.… sale envuelta en una toalla

-Haber que me voy a poner no debe de ser algo muy exagerado haber en eso abre su closet que era como una pieza mas y se queda un buen rato mirando un por una su ropa en eso entra en desesperación empieza a sacar toda su ropa de su gran closet después de horas se queda mirando y se larga a llorar de pura frustración ya que de tanta ropa que tenia como no pudo encontrar alguna se tira en el piso resignada en eso entra yuki y mira el desorden que había en el closet

-señorita pero que paso aquí ^^U??

-yuki yo solo quería ver que me iba a poner y luego ir a descansar un poco pero todavía no e encontrado nada que ponerme T-T

-ver que le parece este señorita

-pero como si yo no lo vi pero no importa esta realmente lindo no se que hubiere hecho sin ti yuki ^^

-es mejor que se arregle ya que lo invitados van a llegar dentro en una hora ^^

-esta bien

-bueno espero que se comporte

-por que lo dices no somos uno niños chico, por lo menos yo ya que kankuro da mucho que desear jiji

--# cállate temari ya vas a ver

-ya cállense lo dos

-sean bienvenidos

.-gracias y así pararon a la gran mansión

-guaaa que grande es se lo dijo en susurro

-en eso salieron 5 lindas chicas

-Hola a si que tu debes de ser gaara ^^ mucho gusto en conocerte

-igualmente ellos son mis hermanos ella es temari y el kankuro

-un gusto gracias por invitarnos

-no fue nada igual no fuimos nosotras fue la señorita

-ahhhh

-pero si no nos hemos presentados a mi derecha esta midori, suki y a mi izquierda Lily, rubí y yo soy shizuka

-aquí viene la señorita en eso voltearon a verla estaba realmente hermosa con un vestido justo para la ocasión (.)

-hola que bueno que hayan llegado ^^

-hola gracias por su invitación

-no hay de que ^//^

-por que no pasamos a comer que les parecen

Y así todos ellos se sentaron en la mesa y sole dio la orden para que les sirvieran

-y como les fue en el viaje pregunto kankuro

-nos fue bien… pero era muy largo y unos se aburrimos mucho ^^ - midori

-ah –dice kankuro

Y si se paso toda la cena

- bueno muchas gracias por su invitación estuvo todo delicioso dijo gaara

-no hay de que fue un gusto compartir la mesa con ustedes ^^

Adiós nos estaremos bien

Adiós y gaara con sus hermanos se fueron a su casa para descantazar

Sole se levanto de su cama ya que no podía dormir y sale afuera de su balcón a observando la hermosa luna la cual le dada energía y tenia una hermosa vista del desierto en eso ve que la arena se estaba moviendo y logra divisar que ahí una persona y quien mas podría ser sino gaara y así se que observando hasta que la arena se detuvo y le di la sensación que la estaba mirando…..

Gaara al no poder dormir decidió salir y practicar un poco ya que como estaba siempre en la oficina no le daba tiempo para hacer aquello y así estuvo haciendo por un largo tiempo hasta que se sintió observado por todas parte observo y no había nada inusual y siguió hasta que no aguanto mas y paro miro en donde se encontraba la mansión de sole y observó que alguien estaba ahí y decidió ir a mirar

Y a si el llego hasta la mansión y vio que era sole quien lo estaba mirando y así subió al balcón con la ayuda de su arena y se para frente de ella

-No lo podía creer estaba gaara ahí frente suyo pensó sole

-no podía dormir a si que salí a mirar y vi que había alguien ahí ^^ y ¿tu que ases a estas hora?

- no podía dormir

En eso sole se le acerca y lo abraza gaara eso lo tomo por sorpresa pero de igual forma le correspondió el abrazo

- no hubo día que no me acordara de ti gaara - pensamiento se tan bien estar entre sus brazos me siento tan segura como si nunca me hubiera separado de el-

-pensamiento de gaara – siento como que siempre estuvieron entre mis brazos como que nunca nos hubiéramos separados-

-como te lo prometí gaara volví y ella lo miraba hacía arriba ya que el era mas alto que ella, el la mira con una sonrisa se separa y el la besa cerca de los labios

-gracias el se retira

Sole coloca su mano cerca en donde gaara la había besado

Y así nunca los dos se olvidarían lo que sucedió aquella esa hermosa noche de luna…..

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

gracias a los que esta leyendo ^^


	9. Chapter 9

HOLA A TODOS QUE LO ESTA LEYENDO ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO ^^

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

VIX

Entraron 3 Ninja en el sótano

-_no mando a llamar señorita _

_- _quiero que me localicen el equipo de hebi o taka como se asen llamar ahora y que sean lo mas antes posible

- _como lo ordene y así se retiraron_

-Como amaneciste sole ^^ dijo midori

-bien gracias y tu

-bien también

-y las chicas en donde se encuentran

-Mm... no lo se alo mejor todavía estén durmiendo

-como que durmiendo dijo shizuka y con ella suki Lily y rubí

-bueno que vamos a ser ahora en adelante dejo Lily

-no lo se, que aremos sole si tu nos trajiste dinos dijeron la 5 chicas juntas

- eh ^^U no lo se

-como que no lo sabes

- señorita nos mando a llamar

- ah si quiero que pertenezcan al grupo de Ninja de de la aldea

-esta bien

-y por que no nos dijiste que fuéramos nosotras dijo suki

-si, queremos estar en la acción sole dijo midori

-sí mándanos a nosotras sole *-* dijeron las 5 unidas

-esta bien ustedes retírense ya no los voy a necesitar por ahora

-esta bien señorita ^^U

-pero una cosa si chicas quiero que me tengan al tantote toas la reuniones que tenga el consejo y de las misiones que vayan a realizar y si ven algo inusual me lo reportan esta bien

-esta bien como usted lo ordene señorita

-bueno por que no vas ahora que les párese chicas ^^

-esta bien dijeron todas ^^

-vamos a ver a tu novio cierto es por eso que vamos enseguida cierto

-no es cierto ¬//¬ es mejor que nos apuremos

Y así las seis partieron a la oficina del kasekage

A los 15 min. Después

-Buenas tarde señorita se encuentra el kasekage

-si se encuentra de parte de quien seria

-de soledad

-¿soledad cuanto?

-solo dígale eso ya que el sabe quien soy ^^

Adentro de la oficina del kasekage

Toc, toc

-adelante

-señor kasekage aquí se encuentra una señorita con nombre soldad que lo quiere ver

-pensamiento -que será lo que quiere sole – has la pasar

-ya puede pasar señorita

-gracias ^^

-hola gaara como estas hoy ^^

-bien me encuentro y tu le sonríe

-bien gracias ^//^ eh… chicas pasen

-buenos días kasekage dijeron las 5

- buenos días

-que es lo que se les ofrece

- bueno es que ella le gustaría integrase al grupo de Ninja de la aldea si es que no tuvieran suficiente que te parece gaara

-bueno tendría que ver en que nivel se encuentra para poder asignarles las misiones

-eso significa que si ^^

-si

-gracias kasekage

En eso entra temari junto con kankuro

-que bueno que llega ya los iba a mandar a llamar para que le vean el nivel a las aquí chicas

-hola ^^ esta bien veamos de que son capas de hacer

- de muchas cosa cierto chicas

-cierto Lily ^^

Y así temari, kankuro gaara y las chicas partieron a la zona en donde entrenan

-haber veamos de que son capas tus chicas sole

- son muy buenas no te dejas engañar gaara por no pelea temari con unas de mis chicas ya que todas ella tiene un mismo nivel y así nos ahorramos tiempo que te párese

-me párese bien ya que como son 2 contra 5 luego

-Bueno para mi esta bien dice temari

-yo peleo con ella dice suki

Y así después de una ardua pelea ambas empatan y así se decidieron que las 5 serian jounin

-y quien le enseño todas esa técnicas ya que son muy fuerte

-gracias pero tuvimos a una gran maestra que en paz descanse

-perdón no lo sabia dijo kankuro

-no te preocupen ^^ dejo suki

-entonces las veo mañana en mi oficina para ver en que grupos las integro

-esta bien hasta mañana

y así transcurrió la semana sin ninguna problema para las chicas.

-ase días que no veo a gaara estoy mas aburrida

En eso alguien se coloca detrás de ella y le toma el hombre

-hay no Y.Y por que a mi, justo cuando estoy sola

Y así decidió girarse y ver quien era que esta atrás de ella y al darse cuenta de quien era se fueron todos sus temores

-gaara que sus me diste ^^

-que acaso tengo una mala cara –sonríe-

-no al contrario ^//^ -que fue lo que dije - ^^U a que debo tu honor ^^

-no como me entere que hoy te ibas a encontrar sola decide darme una vuelta por aquí –sonrisa-

-gracias nunca me a gustado estar sola y mas enzima hoy yuki fue a comprar unas cosas y vuelve mañana no quería ir hasta que las chicas volvieran pero le insiste que fuera

- ah y ya comiste

-no es que no me gusta comer sola

-yo te acompaño

Y así los dos fueron a cenar estuvieron hablando un buen rato

-gaara te acuerdas como nos conocimos

-si

-tu estabas en una esquina del parque solo yo le pregunte unos niños por que te encontrabas solo y me dijeron que eras un monstruo

Eso a gaara lo dejo desconcertado ya que el creía que ella no sabia nada de el y por eso ella decido ser su amigo

-pero yo dije que tu no eras un monstruo y así me decidí ir hablarte pero no se porque de ahí en adelante los niños de la aldea no se acercaron mas a mi

-pensamiento- como que nadie se le acerco no creo que yo tuviera la culpa-

-pero eso no me importo ya que contigo me sentía tan feliz que el resto no me importaba ^^

- sonrisa- que bueno que me prefirieras a mi que el resto

-otravez no pensé lo que dije .que hago

-bueno será mejor que me retire

-a esta bueno ^^U te voy a dejar hasta la puerta

-esta bien

-bueno gracias por tu compañía gaara

-no hay de que

y así el se acerca y la besa en la mejilla

-que duermas bien sole

-igual tu gaara

No sabia que era lo que pasaba pero cada ves que estaban junto una calor les embargaban en sus corazones

_-Señorita le tenemos noticias del quipo taka_

-y en donde se encuentran

_-se encuentra en una casa que esta al medio de un bosque, la casa tiene un camuflaje que es difícil de detectar_

-esta bien y cuanto nos demoraremos

_-como en un día señorita_

-bueno quiero que me lleven al lugar esta noche quiero que unos de ustedes me acompañe mientra que el resto descansa

-_señorita nos mando a llamar_

-si quiero que ustedes dos me acompañen

En eso aparase itachi

-yo igual quiero ir

_-_no tu te quedas, ustedes tres vámonos, itachi yo voy a sabes si me siguen y no te preocupes que te voy a tener al tanto de la situación

Y así emprendieron el viaje….

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

SABEN ESTOY UN POCO TRISTE YA QUE NADIEN ME DEJA COMENTARIO Y-Y CREO QUE NADIE LE GUSTA EL FIC T-T

ESO SERIA TODO

ADIOS Y SE CUIDAN

Y-Y


	10. Arrancando este sentiemiento

HOLA A TODOS AQUI LES TRAIDO OTRO CAPITULO MAS ^^

VOY A ESTA ACTUALIZANDO CADA DOS DIAS ^^

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

En una tarde cuando el crepúsculo se ponía sobre el lago un joven meditando sobre los últimos acontecimiento que había sucedido después de la muerte de su hermano y eso vendría siendo un mes exactamente le paresia tan poco como si fuera unos días atrás pareciera que todo lo que le contaron fue una pesadilla algo que nunca hubiese ocurrido se sentía frustrado como si quiera destruir todo a su paso y a la ves sacarse es dolor que esta sintiendo.

No muy lejos de ahí un persona se encuentra oculta pensando cual es la forma de poder acercársele y así sale de su escondite y se coloco delante de el

Sintió como si alguien estuviera al frente de el y al levanta la cabeza lo corroboro que si había a una persona pero tenia una capa que no dejaba ver si rostro y eso a el lo inquietaba...

-¿quien eres?

-por el momento no te lo puedo decir

-¿y a que has venido?

-hablar contigo y decirte que esta cometiendo un error sasuke tu tienes que volver a la aldea de konoha

- para que si vuelvo solo ser para destruirla

-tu no lo vas a ser ya que luego te arrepentirías

-QUE SABES TU!!!!! -la ira se lo estaba consumiendo- NO SABES NADA DE MI!!

-sasuke tu tienes que volver a la aldea

-NO LO ARE ENTIENDE- tenia la mano en donde se encontraba su chokuto (espada)-

-tienes rabia cierto porque no peleas y descarga tu ira en mi si así te siente mejor atácame… hazlo

Y así sasuke uso el mangekyo sharinga para poder a si tenerla en su campo de ilusión pero al ver que ella no caía algo andaba mal, porque no funcionaba ataco con su chidori nagashi ni la toco, en eso ella le devuelve el ataque cien veces mas fuerte sasuke alcanzo a esquivar el ataque pero salio herido su brazo izquierdo.

-(pensamiento) sasuke:-¿pero como? Ningunos de mis ataques la ha dañado-(fin pensamiento-)

A si saca si chokuto ya que veía que tendría ventaja ya que el adversario no poseía arma alguna pero algo extraño sucede. Ella estiro lo dos brazo y empieza a concentra una gran cantidad de chacra y así de apoco va separan y saliendo así una espada, sasuke no sabia quien era aquella mujer y así sasuke se adelanto en atacarla comenzando así una gran pelea en el cual ninguno de los dos cesaba y así sasuke decidió cambiar el ataque

-mangekyo sharinga amaterasu y así saliendo una gran llama negra se formo y se lo lanzo a ella…al ver esto desaparecer la espada y se posiciona colocando un brazo adelante para recibir el ataque..Sasuke vio en cámara lente como la llama se dirigía a ella…

Cuando el ataque estaba apunto de llegar, ella tomo el fuego negro con unas de sus manos y luego utilizo la otra haciendo así que la llama se extinguiera por completo.

Sasuke no lo podía creer callo de rodillas ya que avía utilizado casi todo el chacra en este ataque como fue que absorbió todo el fuego negro

-(pensamiento)-como lo hizo si los que poseen el mangekyo sharinga podrían hacer algo así –

-sasuke tu ya no puedes mas, tienes que volver a konoha lo que estas asiendo es solo una estupidez

-que sabes tu, si es una estupidez o no

- tu estas poniendo tus sentimientos de por medio…

-¿y que sabes tu?

- se que itachi hizo todo eso para que tu no viviera lo que el vivió sasuke, vas a tirar todo a la borda, lo que tu hermano hizo por y para ti , dime ¿lo vas a ser?

-si lo quiero hacerlo, ya que ellos me quitaron toda mi infancia por la culpa de ello mi familia murió y ahora soy yo el ultimo sobreviviente del gran Clan Uchiha

-yo hubiera hecho lo posible para que eso no sucediera pero no podía, no tengo el poder suficiente para detenerlos ya que el poder y la codicia lo estaba consumiendo por dentro al clan. Sasuke con eso yo no podía

Ella de a poco se va acercando a sasuke y se arrodillo delante del y lo abrazo ante aquel acto sasuke queda en shock

(-pensamiento)-porque, porque… sollozaba por dentro- y así de a poco le corresponde el abrazo

Ella empezó a envolver a sasuke con su chacra para poder a si curarlo de sus heridas ya que este no le quedaba charca

Sasuke sentía como su fuerza volvía, pero ahora mucho más fuerte que antes y después de un rato se separaron

-sasuke quiero que vuelvas a la aldea ya que te necesito ahí

-¿para que quieres que vaya? si los que traicionaron a itachi se encuentran ahí

-no te preocupes que yo me encargo de eso, pero tu tienes que volver

- pero yo no tengo nada que hacer a ese lugar….

-tienes que cumplir una misión para mi, pero no te lo revelare ahora si no mas adelante cuando ustedes estén con ellas solo será ese el momento antes no sasuke

-¿a que te refieren cuando estemos juntos?

-con el paso de los días tu mismo te vas a dar cuenta con quien tu debes estar y no lo vas a poder evitar. Yo voy a arreglar tu llegada, no te preocupes que no te van a castigar, a si que me gustaría que fueras lo mas antes posible sasuke

-esta bien partiré mañana mismo a konoha

- que bueno estonces nos estaremos viendo sasuke y así se fue desvaneciendo de apoco hasta sin dejar rastro algún

En konoha

-Abuelita ¿ y de verdad sucedió todo eso ¿y va a volver hikaru?

-tu que crees mi niña ^^

-que si va a volver y que destruirá para siempre ankoku. Tenia sus ojitos lleno de ilusión y esperanza

- si ella volverá

Y así se despierta tsunade

-¿hace tiempo que no soñaba con mi abuela? ¿Porque justo ahora?

En eso una mujer esta al frente de ella

-¿que ases aquí? No sabes quien soy

-¿lo se muy bien? es por eso que me encuentro aquí

-¿que es lo que deseas?

-que aceptes a sasuke uchiha a la aldea

-¿y para que?

-por esto y le muestra un símbolo

-pero ¿que es esto?

-ya vas a entender solo quiero que no castiguen a sasuke por algo que no a cometido, y así, por favor no le comentes a nadie, sasuke no sabe de eso ella se devánese

¿-Pero que será esto?

Flash Black

-Y ¿que es este signo abuelita?

-este símbolo del ángel tsunade

-de hikari

-si es de ella

Fin del flash Black

-no puede ser y se dirigió al cuarto de shizune

-levántate y vístete que tenemos que ir a buscar información a al oficina

Así las dos partieron a la oficina

-y ¿que es lo que vamos a buscar tsunade-sama?

-en la oficina te lo digo ya que es confidencial

-y al llegar se encuentra un video en su escritorio que decía: ITACHI UCHIHA....

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE CAPITULO LO ISE JUNTO CON MI AMIGA RISSA-CHAN ^^

ADIOS Y SE CUIDAN

n_n


	11. Camino al destino

XI

En la aldea de konoha mientras tanto

-que dices a tu favor danzo

-no tenia que hacer nada ya que ellos son una amenaza para todos.

-llévenselo.

-¿pero quien habrá sido que me dejo este video aquí?…..

-tsunade-sama sasuke uchiha se encuentra aquí, con tres personas mas

-haz que entre

-a que se debe que estés de vuelta uchiha

-he logrado mi objetivo no se donde ir, a si que decidí volver.

-bueno, pero te tendremos vigilado ya que no te puedo castigar o mandar a prisión, a si que vas a irte a vivir en el departamento cierto

-si, quiero igual que ellos sean aceptado ya que no tiene a donde ir

-esta bien mañana los quiero aquí para ver en que nivel se encuentra

-uchiha necesito hablar contigo en privado

-espérenme afuera

-esta bien

Y así los integrantes de taka salieron de la oficina

-como te abras dado cuenta ya hemos capturado a danzo ya que nos oculto información con respecto a la misión secreta de tu hermano itachi

-pero como si no tenia evidencia

-ayer me llego un video en donde se encontraban tu hermano y el consejo dando su autorización para la misión

-como me ella me lo dijo

-¿quien te dijo que?

-nada importante

-bueno retírate te quiero mañana a primera hora

Y así el se retira

En otro lugar de la aldea se encontraba una pareja entrenando

-estas mejorando bastante ten-ten

-gracias neji ^^

-¬//¬

-en tres días mas tengo una misión vamos ir puras mujeres sabes

-no y porque no va algún hombre ya que van a necesitar ayuda

-a que te refiera neji que nosotras no podemos cuidarnos solas

-pero siempre se requiere de un hombre por lo menos

-hay neji aveces no soporto esos comentarios tuyos, mejor me voy

-pero que dije ahora y así el se retira del lugar dirigiendo a su casa

Otro lado

-gracia…naruto por acompañarme a entrenar ^//^

-no hay de que, sakura me dijo que van a tener una misión

-ah si solo vamos a ir puras mujeres

-QUE.. pero como quien las va a proteger

A hinata no le gusto el comentario dicho por naruto

-nosotras somos lo bastante eficaces para poder protegernos y no necesitamos de un hombre para cuidarnos, mejor me voy y así ella se va a su casa

-pero hinata por que te vas, que fue lo que dije…. T-T

En la florería

-pero como van a ir puras mujeres a la misión

-como lo escuchaste sai

-pero que se ocurrió a la hokage a mandar a pura mujeres si ustedes necesitan esta protegidas por un hombre

-no necesitamos de nadie es mejor que te largues de aquí que voy a cerrar

-pero si todavía es temprano

-que te fueras

Y así se va s su departamento

Están todos lo chicos comiendo es eso llega sasuke y les dice:

-a si que todavía siguen comiendo en este lugar

-teme que bueno que hayas vuelto

Y naruto se para afrente a el y le dice

-teme…..no sabes lo que hemos pasado por buscarte…y cuanto a sufrido sakura, pero…volviste eso es bueno

-hmp, y las demás en donde se encuentran

-eso nadie lo sabe no sabemos por que razón ellas se enojaron con nosotros y se fueron dijo neji

-quienes son lo que se encuentran contigo sasuke a ellos son jugo, suigetsu y karin

-hola es un gusto conocer a los amigos de jefe ^^jijiji dijo suigetsu y porque las chicas se enojaron con ustedes

-es que ellas van de misión en dos días y van a ir solas y quien las va cuidar entonces ellas se enojaron

-como razón yo creí que los hombres de qui eran diferente por lo que veo no lo son mejor me largo y así se va karin

-pero que le pasa a esta -dijo suigetsu- mujeres quien las entiende ¬¬

En la salida el hospital

-adiós chicas no vemos mañana

-adiós Sakura

-mmm que día mas agotador, tengo que tener todo al día para ir a la misión sin problema ^^ y así se dirige a su casa cuando esta apunto de entrar siente que alguien esta detrás de ella voltea ve que era nada menos que sasuke uchiha ella no lo podía creer

-¿pero que es lo que ases a qui?

-decidí volver

-pero porque ahora y no antes no sabes como naruto sufrió desde tu partida

-¿y tu? Sakura como te sentiste

-eso no es de tu incumbencia, nos vemos mañana mejor ya que estoy muy cansada buenas noche sasuke y bienvenido

-gracias y así el se retira

A la mañana siguiente

- no lo puedo creer como se atrevió a decirme eso

-que a ti igual ino

-como a ustedes igual dijo hinata

-esto no puede ser es como si ellos fueran lo mas fuerte dice ino

-jajá jajá no lo puedo creer jajá jajá…

-de que tanto te reís sakuta dijo ten-ten

-es que tanto querían que se preocuparan por ustedes y cuando ellos lo asen se enojan ajajá

-Mejor me voy al hospital adiós julietas ajajá se los dijo a ino, ten-ten y a hinata

-ya lo veras frentona

Camino al hospital se encuentra a sasuke

-hola como amaneciste ^^

-bien y porque te venias riendo

-no es nada solo algo relacionado con la misión de mañana

-ahhh algo me entere, pero yo creo que un hombre tienen que acompañarla por si surge algún problema

-que tu igual bienes con eso

-no es eso pero sigues siendo una débil eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso

-uchiha no soy la misma de siempre soy unas de las mejores kunoichi que hay a si que no me vengas que soy débil, será mejor entre ya que tengo bastante trabajo

-adiós uchiha

Así transcurrió el día ataste que llego el día de la misión

Llegan todos al amanecer a la entrada de konoha y ven como las chica se va a su misión en eso sai se le acerca a ino le dice que tiene algo que decirle a su regreso y sasuke miraba desde un árbol como sakura y las demás se van….pero lo que ellas no saben que esa será el comienzo de una gran historias…

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**gracias aquellos que esta leyendo aunque no comenten**

**adios y se cuidan  
**


	12. Chapter 12

XII

Se encontraba un grupo de Ninja de la arena dirigiéndose a konoha en eso ven en el camino a unas kunoichi en el suelo gravemente heridas y los socorren estos le cuentan los sucedido ya que fueron atacadas y no sabia cual era el motivo.

Mientras tanto en la aldea se encontraba un grupo de chicos preocupado ya que la misión era sumamente sencilla y que no se tardarían más de 2 días pero llevaban 5 días si apacer y decidieron salía buscarlas cuando enviaron un mensaje a la aldea para comunicar lo sucedido y los chicos no lo pensaron dos veces y partieron su búsqueda.

Se dirigieron a toda velocidad hasta llegar al lugar en donde ella se encontraba

Y vieron que estaba todo controlado que lo Ninja de la aldea de suna la estaban ayudando

Y luego ellos tomara a cada una de las chicas así dirigirse a la aldea y pensaron si hubiera estado con ella nada de esto les hubiera pasado.

Y les pedían disculpa......por no estar ahí en el momento q los necesitaba

Pero ellas le dicen que era momento de q ellas no estuvieran.....siempre protegidas y que eso las estaba volviendo débiles y nadie las miraba como Ninja

Al llegara a la aldea tsunade los estaba esperando en la entrada del hospital

-menos mas que se encuentran bien chicas

-perdonen si la hicimos que se preocupara dijo Sakura

-eso ya no importa ya que están sana y salvas

Y así las enfermera se llevaron a casa unas de las chicas para atenderlas por separados, depuse de media hora le dicen a los chico de oyen cada una en cuanto serado y así ello se dirigen con las chica

-ah hola sai ^^

-hola

-pensé que te avías ido

-no estaba esperando que te desocupara para hablar contigo ino te acuerda que ten tenia que decía algo luego de la mision

-a si de verdad

--------------------------------------------------------

-hola hinata te encuentras mejor

-si me encuentro mejor ^//^ naruto-Kun gracias

-no es de nada es que estaba preocupado por ti ^//^

Pensamiento-no puede ser naruto se preocupo de mi-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-te encuentras mejor ten-ten

-si gracias ^^

-¬//¬ yo quiero decirte algo muy importante

-pensamiento-que será lo que me quiere decir-

-------------------------------------------------------

-hola sasuke que te trae por aquí

-nada solo vine a ver como te encuentras

-mejor ya ^^

Pensamiento-pero porque no se lo puedo decir será ella a quien con quien tengo que estar ya que nunca pude olvidarla menos ahora que esta tan hermosa- tengo algo de decirte sakura

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

-dime escucho

-bueno es lago que lo es estado pensando ase mucho tiempo y en esto 5 días que estuviste afuera lo afirmado y es que me enamore d ti

-pensamiento- no puede esto debe ser un sueño muy hermoso-

-y no se en que momento sucedió pero es algo ya no controlo te entenderé si tu no me quier no te voy a volver a molestar mas en eso sienten como lo abrazan

-no tiene idea lo que estuve esperando que me dijeran esto sai y lo mira a los ojo y le dice yo también te amo y así se junta y se dan un calido beso

_----------------------------------

-no se como decirte esto hinata es algo difícil lo comprobé cuando te fuiste de mision en esto 5 días y comprobé que tu no solo eres una amiga para mi si no eres la mujer con quien yo quiero estar -en eso ve a hinata y ve que esta llorando- dije algo malo hinata perdóname

-no naruto es lago que yo estuve esperando ase tanto tiempo yo también quiero esta contigo naruto-Kun

Así naruto le da un beso y se separan

-te amo hinata

-yo también té amo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-cuando estoy contigo siento unas ganas de protegerte y que nada ni nadie te haga daño en un comienzo pese que esto que sentía era porque eras mi amiga pero al transcurrir de los días me di cuenta que no era eso era algo mucho mas fuerte

-pensamiento-no lo creo neji-

-y que sin querer me enamore de ti ten-ten te amo

-neji no sabes como añore que me dijeras eso yo también te amo y así lo sellaron con un beso

--------------------------------------------------------

-ase tiempo e querido decirte algo pero mi sed de venganza me lo impedía y el miedo de que algo te sucediera por mi culpa fue por eso que empecé alejar de ti Sakura que sin que me diera cuenta me enamore de ti no se en que momento sucedió pero era algo que ya no podía detener y fue por eso que decidí ir porque si alguien descubriera esto te utilizarían y eso yo no le o iba a perdonar nunca Sakura perdóname ya se que esta tarde para decirte esto pero quería que lo supiera, bueno eso era y así el se va caminado para la salida del cuarto

-espera sasuke –sollozo- yo todavía te amos nunca pude arrancarte de mi corazo por favor no me dejes y así el se acerca y la abraza mientra Sakura llora en sus brazo sasuke le saca las lagrimas y luego besa tanto deseaba ese beso desde que llego a la aldea y la vio…

--------------------------------------------------------------

En la entrada de la aldea

-gracias gaara por haberme invitado venir contigo ^//^

-no fue nada- sonríe-

-de que estarán hablando esos dos dijo temari

-no lo se que creen ustedes chica

-ni idea pero de algo estoy segura es que sole esta perdidamente enamorada de gaara pero ella dice que es solo amista es tan ingenua la pobre

-lo es, pero lo mas importante que ella disfruta cada momento que esta con gaara ^^ dijo midori

-al igual que gaara, yo se que el no se quiere dar cuenta pero desde que llego sole el a cambiado por completo pero solo con ella si se nota que el también esta enamorado pero la diferencia de sole es que el no quiere admitirlo esta tan terco

-hombre dijeron las 6 unidas y luego se largaron a reír

-quien las entiende chicas solo hay que espera que gaara de el primer paso y luego todo va esta solucionado

-cierto dijo suki

-mira gaara ya estamos llegando ^^

-hmp

-temari vamos a conocer tu novio al fin dijo sole

este comentario no les gusta para nada a los hermano

-eh... si ^^U dijo temari ya que sus hermano le rodeaba un aura negra lo dos

-vamos gaara -sole le toma el brazo- no te coloque así y le muestra una hermosa sonrisa que solo a el se las dedicaba

-¬//¬ esta bien

En eso temari empieza a gritar de dolor

-que te pasa temari

-mi brazo...me duele –y lo mira y estaba sangrando mientras tanto en el hospital

Sakura, ten-ten, hinata e ino las cuatro empezaron a grita

-tsunade sama no se que le pasa a las chica estábamos de lo mas bien y luego empiezan a gárrase el brazo y empiezan a grita no se que les pasa

En eso llega temari en brazo de gaara y atrás de el bien shikamaru ya que al ver que temari bien en brazos de gaara algo no andaba bien luego llega kankuro atrás de ellos

-tsunade sama algo le pasa a temari le empezó a sangrar el brazo-tsunade lo mira y ve que un especie de tatuaje esta empezando a parecer-

-no puede ser -y va corriendo a ver a las otras chicas y ve que tienes el mismo tatuaje- quiero traslade a todas en un solo cuanto llévelas a la de Sakura ya que es el mas grande y así las llevaron a todas al cuarto

-tsunade-sama que es lo que tienen las chicas dijo neji

-si díganos dice naruto

-es esto lo que las chicas tienen el brazo y les muestra una insignia

-pero que es exactamente esto dice sasuke

-tsunade mira a shigui y les dice -esta es la marca de HIKARI esto significa…

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

**hola aunque no se a quien estoy saludando Y-Y ni tampoco porque sigo subiendo en fic ya**

** que nadie me a comentado en los ultimos 5 capitulos me dan a entender que nadie el gusta **

**que saco con decir."si nadie me deja 1 o 2comentario o aunque sea 1 lo sigo subiendo" pero es como pedir un milagro **

**pero bueno ahi voy a ver si sigo subiendo el fic **

**aunque hay algo que no entiendo hay como 2 persona que colocaron el fic como sus favorito o soy yo la que todabia no estiende bien este **

**sistema Y-Y si fuera a si que bueno ^//^ **

**bueno me despido **

**adios  
**


	13. El comienzo

XIII

-tsunade mira a shizune y les dice -esta es la marca de HIKARI esto significa… que ellas son las guardianas de hikari…

-como que las guardianas no estoy entendiendo nada de esto tsunade dijo naruto

-si explique que es lo que le pasa temari-dice kankuro

-es algo que estado investigando desde la llegada de sasuke ya que cuando el llego me vinieron a ver para que lo aceptaran y luego me dio esto y también esa noche me llego el video de itachi tengo la sospecha que todo tiene que ver con la persona que me vino haberme esa noche, tu sabes algo sasuke

-solo se que ella quería que volviera a cumplir una misión y que cuando estuviéramos con ellas ahí no los iba a decir antes no entendía pero ahora si ya que nosotros tenemos que esta con ella

-puedes que tenga razón

-pero que tiene que ver esta tal hikari

-es una antigua historia naruto acaso no la as escuchado dijo SAI

-pues no Haver cuéntenmela

-Haver ase mucho tiempo existía 5 reinos y su función era cuidar el reino de la luz que esta gobernado por la reina hikari que se encontraba en el centro ya que lo 5 reinos estaban al rededor de esta y eran reino del rayo, fuego, agua, tierra, viento

De repente la habitación se coloco en blanco

-pero que es lo que esta pasando dice naruto

-que es lo que pasa aquí dice ino

-chicas despertaron

-si pero en donde no encontramos

En so escuchan una voz y les dice

_Les mostrare lo que ase siglos se relata de cómo las cinco guardianas y hikari dieron sus vida par salvar al pueblo de su destrucción_

-pero en donde nos encontramos

_Miran al su alrededor y ven se encontraban en una especie jardín y ven que una chica con una larga cabellera que estaba tomado por una coleta tenia y unas cuanto cabello caí en su rostro hacia una cuanto movimiento con una espada_

-eso movimiento se parecen a los del clan hyuuga dice neji

-puedes que estén el lo correcto ya que ellas cedieron sus poderes al los Ninja es decir que este es el origen de los clanes

En es eso llega una chica con un hermoso kimono de color celeste

_-señorita ya es hora de la merienda_

_-ah es verdad que estaba tan concentrada que no me di cuenta que ya se me estaba siendo tarde y se da la vuelta y ven que no nidada menos que hinata_

-mira hinata eres tu

Ella no lo podía creer ya que ella se veía tan hermosa y segura de si misma

-miraste lo linda que esta hinata le dijo Sakura-y ella se pone colorada-

-no puede ser dice kankuro

-pero que pasa dice tsunade

-ella es midori

-es verdad dice temari pero que asen aquí – en eso cuatro chicas salen de la nada

-pero que acemo aquí dice suki

-no tengo idea

-pero que asen ustedes qui dice gaara

-estábamos con sole pero ella se sentía mal así la llevamos al hotel y se fue a costar nosotras estábamos en el comedor y de repente algo nos alumbro y llegamos a qui

-mira midori tu esta ahí

-que!!!! Y así ella se ve ahí

_-y señorita mañana vamos a ir a ver a la reina cierto ^^_

_-si ya que las chicas quieren ir a verla ya que creen que ella le esta ocultando algo porque cuando fuimos ultima ves ella llego tarde y toda sucia _

_-yo creo que es por otra cosa igual ^^_

_-no se a que te refiere ^//^ a quien mas vamos a ir a ver _

_-a los caballeros de la luz ya que ellos se encuentran ahí si no mal recuerdo la reina iba a entrenar con ellos esta semana ^^_

_-a yo no tenia idea ^//^U por que no vamos comer mejor- y así ella se adentra al castillos_

-pero quien rayos son esos caballeros dijo naruto ya que no le gusta la forma de actuar de la otra hinata

-no lo sabemos naruto en eso los trasportan a otro lugar a los a los 17

Pero en donde estamos dijo Sakura- esa casi igual que el otro jardín a diferencia de que este tenia muchas mas flores

-miren ahí hay alguien entrenando igual- no lograban divisar quien era pero era una chica con un cabellos rubio sujetado con dos trenzas a los lado y le reto de su cabello estaba suelto

_-señorita no ve que tiene que ir a bañarse _

-viste suki esa eres tu

-si y me veo espectacular ^^

_-ya los se ¬¬ pero sabes estoy contenta ya que vamos a ir a ver a Hikari ^^ y a los guapos caballeros de la luz ^//^_

_-a señorita n_nU yo sabia que usted no iba por querré ir a ver a la reina _

_-igual voy por eso quiero saber que es lo que nos oculta pero igual a mi me interesa ver a uno es lo caballeros ya que las sirvienta de Hikari no tardaran pedirle que se casen con ellas pero no señor es ese caballero en mío tiene mi marca_

_-como que su marca ^^U_

_-a bueno yo le di un especia de brazalete en frente a todas la sirvientas para que sepan que el es mío ^^ a que no soy inteligente _

_-guaaa me sorprende señorita _

_-lo se ya que el me dijo que nunca se lo iba a sacar ^//^_

Ellos no lo podía creer es ino la que esta hablando a sai no le gusta nada que ella estuviera tan entusiasmada por otro chico no le gusto. Ino esta como tomate como ella iba a ser algo así tenia que estar tan enamorada para dale algo a un chico aunque pensándolo bien ella igual hizo algo parecido pero eso nunca lo iba admitir

-bueno vamos abañarnos ya que quiero dormir bien esta noche

-guaa ino yo no conocía esa faceta tuya dijo Sakura

-mejor cállate ¬//¬

En eso se va a otro lugar

Era un jardín llenos de árboles de Sakura ahí se dieron cuenta de quien se trataba

-ya termino señorita

-mira rubí esa eres tu

-si deberá me veo genial

-otra mas ¬¬

_-si ya termine ^^ pero estoy muerta-sakura tenia el cabello largo con ondas estaba tomado solo asta la mitad con una cinta y unos cuantos cabellos caía en el rostro_

_-y va a ir a ver a la reina estonces_

_-si voy a tener que ir ya que quiere sabes que es lo que nos esta ocultando Hikari pero también quiere ve a los caballeros de la luz es un fastidio son todos unos presumidos ¬¬_

_-pero igual no mas que le gusta señorita_

_-¬///¬ pero igual sigue siendo presumido, no lo pude evitar igual no mas que me gusta . porque Hikari tubo que presentar los todo estaba bien pero yo creo que ella lo planeo todo ¬¬ por que ellos a conocen a ella desde que eran chico y no por nada ella los entrena personalmente_

_-pero al igual que ustedes ella igual las entrena y si no me equivoco su entrenamiento en mucho mas fuerte ya que ella siempre las deja casi muertas_

_-lo se, lo se si fuera porque ella nos cura imagínate las cicatrices que tendríamos todas partes es por eso que le pedí que me enseñara como curar ^^, bueno mejor vámonos_

-guaaa párese que hikari es bastante fuente

-de hecho ella le dio poderes a los Ninja como le byakugan, el sharingan y entre otra técnica ya que ella es la creadora de todo aquellos jutsu

En eso los lleva a otro lugar pero miren este lugar como esta no se compra con los jardines de las otra tres

Es eso ven a una chica que sale de la tierra y era ten-ten

_Ella se sacude la rapo y se suelta el pelo se veía realmente linda_

_-estoy agotada necesito un gran baño_

_-señorita no esta contenta va a ir ver a la reina _

_-si ^^ ase tiempo de no veo a Hikari quiero sabes cual es si secreto por eso vamos a ir de sorpresa jijiji_

_-pero también va a esta lo caballero de la luz _

_-si también ^///^ si fuera por Hikari nunca lo hubiera conocido pero el nunca se fijaría en mi ya que cree que no esta a mi estatus pero no importa voy a asistir _

-mira eres tu shizuka

_-a si se habla señorita mejor nos vamos de este lugar_

Pero ahora en donde nos encontramos

En eso siente una gran ráfaga de viento provenía entre los bosque

_-guaaa señorita cada ves esta mas fuerte_

_-gracias ^^ pero todavía me falta mas ya que hikari dijo que tenia que darle un poco mas de fuerza_

-viste Lily eres tu

-_mañana va a ir al castillo principal cierto_

_-si voy a tener que ir ya que también me interesa que es lo que esconde hikari debe de ser algo muy importante ya que no lo ha comentado con nadie yo se que las chicas va a ir a ver a los caballeros de la luz _

_-son todos muy guapos_

_-lo espero hay una en especial que me gusta es por eso que nunca se lo voy a decir ¬//¬ primero muerta_

_-usted nunca cambia^^U_

-mira temari esa eras tu viste lo largo que esta tu cabello es increíble

-cierto me lo voy a dejar crecer

En eso vuelven a al cuarto del hospital sin saber como esto cambia sus vidas

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

bueno aqui espero que les aya gustado y para lo que lo esta leyendo ojala me dejen un comentario, si me dejan 1 solo les subo el siguiente capitulo de imendiatamente ya que tengo 2 capitulo hecho

.com/watch?v=Hupn6GUglUQ este es un video que tokio hotel que se lo ise a unas amigas ^^ espero que lo vean es mas de Bill y Tom

adios n_n


	14. Recuerdos de un amor eterno

gracias laisa-gaara aquie te dejo el capitulo espero que te guste ^^

aclaraciones

Ryusei- gaara

Hikaru-sole (como ya se habaran dado cuenta)

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

XIV

**N**unca pensé que en ese momento y lugar.......lo conocería.....sus cabellos....revueltos por el viento que provocaban los árboles.......y su mirada hundidos en sus pensamientos.......

Y desde ese momento lo ame.......

En la aldea konoha

Ella se encontraba perdida en sus recuerdo gaara se le acerca y ella le dice.......

-te quiero gaara, desde que te vi en aquel bosque

-¿en que bosque?

-No dada olvídalo...

-Porque no salimos a caminar por el bosque

-esta bien ^^

En el trayecto gaara se siente extraño

-Yo esto ya lo e vivido ante...

- tal vez en el pasado estuvimos juntos y al morir el amor era tan grande que renacimos....y nos encontramos y nos enamoramos para retomar ese amor

gaara la queda mirando por largo rato.....luego le toma la mano y así recordando como este gran amor comenzó

Se encontraba hikari observando con aquel joven que se encontraba perdidos en sus pensamiento en eso el voltea para ver quien era la persona que lo esta observando pero no se encontraba nadie en ese lugar

su corazón no paraba que latir, corría a toda velocidad como si alguien la estuviera siguiendo pero era extraño ya que rodeada de tantos hombres nunca sentido algo parecido por alguno, se detiene para descansar. Desde ese momento lo comenzó a ver a escondidas sin que el se diera cuenta de su presencia, pasaron los día y lo iba a ver hasta que una pregunta me surgió si el ya tiene novia pero no ella sacudió su cabeza negando ya que su fuera verdad estaría triste ella se retira y se va a su castillo para tomar un gran baño para así pensar mejor las cosas

Al otro día decide no ir por un tiempo ya que tenia miedo de lo que estaba sintiendo se dirige al lago para esta mas tranquila al llegar se sienta en la sombra de un árbol y se queda dormida

En ese momento siente que alguien la esta despertando al abrir los ojos mira que es el chico

-pensamiento-debo de esta soñado ya que hoy no lo he ido haber- Ella de apoco empieza abrir lo ojos y ve el rostro de el se avergüenza y lo empuja

-perdóname

-no fue mi intención de asustarte

-no perdóname a mi es que como te vi tan de cerca ^//^ y tu eres de por aquí

-si pero queda un poco lejos... sabes creo haberte visto en algún lugar

El la de que mirando llevaba kimono realmente hermoso se notaba que era de seda pura y la sigue mirando hasta al ver el singo de la reina y ahí se da cuenta de quien se trataba

-perdóneme no me di cuenta alteza será mejor que me marche

-por favor -le agarra su yukata- que date

El la queda mirando era realmente linda no solo porque fuera la reina sino que había algo en ella que le gustaba cuando la vio por primera ves ahí durmiendo abajo del árbol

-esta bien

-gracias ^^ y se da cuenta que lo tiene agarrado y lo suelta de inmediatamente y se sonroja

De ahí se quedan mirándose.....mientras el viento acaricia sus cabellos

Pasaron las semanas se veían todos lo días sin que nadie se diera cuenta peros una día unos de sus súbditos de dio cuenta de sus frecuentes salidas de la reina y decide seguirla y al ver que se junta con un plebeyo que esta empieza a restringirles las salidas no sabia que hacer tenia que ir a verlo y sale a escondidas de sus guardias y se dirigen al bosque para encontrase con el

-pensamiento- solo espero que te encuentre ryusei-

Al llegar al lugar de su encuentro ve que el no se encontraba y siente una gran tristeza

-debía de abre pensado que ya no quería verlo mas y por esa razón no se encuentra hoy aquí

-pensamiento-los guardia debieron haberme seguido- se levanta pero no eran lo guardias si no ryusei al verlo corre así el y lo abraza

-creí que ya no vendrías, por favor no me dejes nunca

-nunca lo are hikari siempre estaré contigo

En eso ve que esta rodeados por los guardias del castillos

-su alteza aleje de aquel sujeto

-pero que les pasa a ustedes como se atreven a seguirme

-perdónenos pero es por su seguridad el la puede esta utilizando

-el nunca aria algo así

Los guardias se acercaron y tomaron ryusei y lo alejaron de hikari

-pero que es lo que asen lo esta tratando como si fuera un ladrón aléjense de el

En eso el viento cada ves estaba asiéndose mas fuerte lo guardia se están asustando

-hikari yo voy a esta bien no te preocupes mejor vete al castillos

-pero ryusei

A la vez que todo se estaba calmando los guardias soltaron un suspiro si no fuera por el joven estarían heridos

-esta bien - y así hikari desapareció dejando un rastro de pétalos de flores blancas

-y tu será mejor que no te acerques mas a la reina si no quieres morir

Y así lo guardias se retiran del lugar

En el castillo

-quien dio la orden para que los guardias me siguieran

-fui yo alteza

-pero porque lo has hecho

-no podía permitir que aquel hombre la hiriera su majestad y por esa razón su alteza no va a salir mas del castillo ya tengo el consentimiento del consejo

-pero como

-ellos tiene miedo de perderla su alteza es por eso que han tomado esa decisión

Y así hikari se va a su alcoba sin poder creer lo que hicieron los del consejo ella ya lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarse podría ella sola derrotar a todo un ejercito porque no confían y así solloza toda la tarde hasta quedar profundadamente dormida .

Pasaron las semana sin poder verse uno del otro ryusei se había enterado que la reina no podía salir del castillo por problemas interno pero el savia que no era eso era porque no querían verlo junto tenia que hacer salgo para poder ir a verla ya no soportaba sestar separado por mas tiempo a si que ideo un plan

Al caer la noche ryusei tomo su calabaza para poder facilitarles mas las cosa cuando llegue al castillo

Espero que el renovaran el turno de noche y así poder entra al cuarto de hikari espero como una hora hasta que cambiaron guardias en eso paso por los muro sin ser detectado por los guardias, empezó a rodea el castillo para poder encontrar el cuanto de ella pero unos guardias casi lo encuentras si no es porque un zorro pasa por ahí y los guardia siguieron su camino sigue con su búsqueda hasta llegar a la alcoba de hikari tenia la ventana abierra y un poco de luz salir del cuarto en eso saca la tapa de la calabaza y empieza a canalizar su energía y así empieza de apoco salir arena de la calabaza esta empieza a concentrase en un solo punto ryusei se sube enciman de al arena y empieza a elevarse hasta llegar a la alcoba de hikari al legar vuelve a meter la arena en la lacaba y la para abre de apoco la ventana y ve que hikari esta en la cama llorando este se la acerca y le seca la lagrima

Hikari no paraba de llorar en eso siente una mano secar sus lagriman y mira quien es

-ryusei- se abalanza a el y lo abraza

-cuando estoy sin ti nada existe mi corazón estaba cerrado y tu eres la única que lo abriste tu hiciste que creyera en todo en lo que jamás creí son sensaciones que nunca había sentido y no quiero perderlas quiero mirar el cielo contigo y contar juntos las estrellas no quiero separarme jamás de ti.....pero talvez este sentimiento no sea correspondido......

-yo también te amo tanto que para demostrártelo, toda mi vida no sería suficiente, aún una eternidad no me bastaría.

Y aquí estas tú, parada frente a mí  
Con tu aura angelical  
Despertando desde mis entrañas  
Este amor eterno y sin igual.

(Saque un fragmento de un poema aquí les dejo el link del poema entero si les interesa leerlo /lord_10/castle_of_lord_)

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

gracias y como dije si no me dejan comentario no subo tengo 2 capitulo mas solo depende de ustedes ^^ y lo subire lo mas pronto posibles

adios y se cuidan


	15. Chapter 15

gracias por leer el fic ^^

tentendehyuga: gracias por tu comentario ^^ no sabes lo alegre que estoy de que te aya gustado el fic y si puedes sigue comentando ^^ y espero que te guste el capitulo aunque esta un poco corto ^^U

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Se encontraba abrazado como si no hubiera un mañana para ellos ya que en cualquier instante el mundo se destruiría....

Se miran uno al otro, ryusei le toma la mano y la saca del cuarto la cual la tenia prisionera de aquel amor que nadie quería que floreciera, así fue como ella se dejo guiar por el ya que con el sentía una seguridad que hace años no había sentido...

**Por donde vallas iré yo**

**Con una venda en los ojos**

**Lo que decidas are**

**El amor cuando es verdad es uno solo**

-sabes me gustaría preguntarte:-¿porque yo? si habiendo tantos hombres a tu alrededor haz elegido estar conmigo hikari y no uno de ellos.

- eso es algo que no podría explicártelo muy bien...solo se que cuando pienso en ti duele

Aquí adentro

**No me preguntes ¿Por qué?**

**He sido bueno contigo**

**Solo se que eres mi religión**

**Que me importa si lo llaman fanatismo**

-cada día esto crecía más y más... tenia miedo de no verte mas....

-no tengas miedo que yo voy a estar contigo, nunca te voy a dejar are lo posible para que estemos juntos

**(Coro)**

**Sin ti yo no soy el mismo**

**Eres mi credo**

**Pedazo de cielo**

**Abrázame fuerte**

**Y que nos de buena suerte**

**Prefiero morir junto a ti a no verte**

**No me preguntes ¿Por qué?**

**He sido bueno contigo**

**Solo se que eres mi religión**

**Que me importa si lo llaman fanatismo**

**(Coro 2 veces)**

**Y que nos de buena suerte**

**Prefiero morir junto a ti a no verte**

**Por donde vallas iré yo (3 veces)**

** Tiziano Ferro & Pepe Aguilar "mi credo"**

Y así transcurrieron los días y cada noche ellos se juntaban par poder así estar juntos

-mañana voy hablar con los del consejo para ver que es lo que puedo hacer para estar contigo

-no lo se... no creo que sea una buena idea

-¿yo creo? que si lo es ya que así me voy a ganar su confianza

-¿pero si sales herida?.... Sabes es mejor que yo pelee por que así van a ver que soy digno de estar contigo...

-tu no tienes porque hacerlo

-es mejor para ganarme su respeto y así poder estar junto a ti y nada ni nadie nos va a poder separar hikari

-esta bien

-no estés triste te aseguro que voy a estar bien nada malo va a suceder, voy a pedir un mes para ir a entrenar...

-¿yo creo que te va a tocar pelear con los 6? son muy fuerte yo misma los he estado entrenando en estos años ryusei

-no te preocupes que yo igual soy fuerte, el hecho de no haberme ido a las pruebas para el escuadrón no signifique que soy débil solo no me interesaba

-ahhh... pero sabes yo creo que tu los vas a vencer ^^

-bueno será mejor que me marche para poder ir a ver al consejo mañana

-esta bien... te deseo toda la suerte ryusei - así se da un beso en la cual demostraba todo el amor que se tenia uno por el otro

Ella se va a su cuarto se acuesta en cama pensando que era lo que iba suceder mañana.....

Los del consejo se encontraban reunidos pensando en la propuesta que le había hecho a aquel joven que está enamorado de la reina, perecía un suicidio retar a los mejores guerreros para probar su fuerza y probar que estaba en el nivel de la reina y que mejor que el para esta con ella, era una propuesta muy interesante ya que se notaba que el estaba realmente enamorada de ella y haría cualquier cosa para esta con ella......

- esta bien tu propuesta a sido aceptada si logras vencer a los guerrero de la luz no solo vas poder esta con la reina vas a poder enfrentar al los guerrero para así protegerla, aceptas

- acepto hasta entonces lo ves en 30 días mas nos estamos viendo

En el cuanto se encontraba hikari nerviosa pensando si lo habían aceptado o no sabia hasta que llega una muchacha...

-aceptaron... los... del consejo...-como venia tan apurada a avisarle a la reina que se tiro en el suelo para poder recuperar el aire

-que.... No lo puedo creer que bien ^^.... Falta menos para poder estar juntos...

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

gracias por leer y si dejan comentarios sigo subiendo capitulos ^^


	16. El amor lo puede todo

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

como van saliendo los personajes iran saliendo lo nombres de cada uno de ellos ^^

Misaki-Ino

akari-Ten-ten

Yuuki-naruto

Taiga-neji

Daichi-shikamaru

souta-sasuke

Yuta-sai

keita-Itachi

Seiya-kakashi

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

_XVI El amor lo puede todo _

Han pasados semanas desde el día en que ryusei fue a entrena para pelear con lo caballeros de la luz... y hikari contaba lo días para verlo nuevamente mientras tanto en el castillos se corría la voz de que un joven iba a pelear contra los guerrero de la luz...

Y para descubrir quien era....fueron a van a espiar a una reunión secreta q tenían estos....

Uno de ellos fue corriendo donde la reina a contarle por los motivos que pelearía el joven

Ella lo observa y se da la vuelta mirando el paisaje que tenia, pensando que solo faltaba 4 días para que ryusei volviera al castillo. Mientras que los guardianes pensaban como ocurrió todo esto y como no se dieron cuenta, ya que ellos quieran a la reina como si fuera su hermana, hase cuanto que ellos que estaban juntos y que lo sucediendo nadie se los había informado y ahora sabían el porque de esta pelea tan repentina con aquel joven...

Faltando dos días para la pelea los guerreros de la luz se reunieron con la reina para decirle que el joven no tenia posibilidad de ganarles a todos ellos, que era algo imposible ella los increpa diciendo.....eso no sucederá.....yo los puede haber entrenado pero todavía siguen siendo uno débiles... y el hecho de que el no estuviera como guerrero de la luz no significa que sea débil estoy segura q la fuerza del amor los vencerán... pero si el llega a perder eso significa.. que tendré que casarse con alguien que ustedes elijan...

Las guardianas al enterarse que un joven misterioso había retado los guardianes de la luz partieron al castillos de la reina

Había llegado el día, nadie sabia como era aquel joven...hikari estaba esperando que ryusei entrara por la puerta.... Los 7 guerreros estaban en la arena de pelea esperando al joven que los enfrentaría.

En la entrada estaba un joven con un cuerpo formidable se notaba que había entrenado mucho por la serie de herida que tenia en el cuerpo....

Hikari se levanta de su trono para ver como se encontraba ryusei... ella se estaba acercando a el pero uno guardias la detuvieron el paso, pero estos ven que ella daba mucho mas miedo que la otra vez que lo alejaron de el, no solo lo sintieron los guardia si no todo aquel que estuviera presenciando aquella pelea que pronto iba a suceder ahí, pero ya no podría dar vuelta atrás ....los guardianes nunca habían visto la reina actuar de esa forma y sentía mas respeto por ella que antes...

Y así ella pasa y se le acerca a ryusei

-te encuentras bien ryusei

-se estoy bien- le sonríe ya que el sabia lo mucho que debí a ver sufrido durante su ausencia ya que el también sufrió al no poder verla durante 30 días si tocarla ni besarla era algo desesperante

-no te duele esta heridas

-ya no... me acostumbre a estar con ella

En eso hikari le toma la mano y una energía empieza a cubría ryusei curando todas sus herida...

-gracias

-de nada... tienes que tener toda tu energía..... para que le ganes a todos ellos y demostrarle que tu eres y serás el único que tendrá mi corazón ryusei

Y así ella se vuelve a sentar en su trono

-bueno aquí estoy como se los prometió

-ya veo que eres un hombre que cumple su palabra...tendrás que pelear un por uno con los 7 guerreros de la luz

-esta bien no hay ningún problema en aquello

-bueno entonces primero pelearan con taiga

Y este se dirige en es centro del campo de batalla y ryusei igual

-el primero en caer será el perdedor... comisen

Ryusei empezó con una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo para poder medir la fuerza y la destreza de su oponente...así estuvieron por un buen rato hasta que ryusei le subí el nivel de la pelea ya que quería ver hasta donde puede llegar el... y así este quería terminar pronto esto y uso su mejor técnica para ver ser aquel chico pero lo que no se espero que este se le acerca con una velocidad impresionante y lo paraliza tocando algunos de su nerviosa hasta dejarlo inconsciente... nadie lo entendía como logo vencerlo los guerreros tampoco entendía bien lo que estaba sucediendo ya que vieron que era una pelea simple no había dificultad alguna para taiga...hikari estaba feliz se notaba que ryusei había mejorado bastante...

-bueno el siguiente en pelear será contra daichi

-vamos daichi tu puedes decía-yuuki

-comiencen

Al igual que taiga empezaron con unja pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo pero daichi se dio cuenta que este solo estaba probando su nivel de pelea era algo que no todos podrían hacer así que prefrío usar una de las técnicas de hikari le había esta do enseñando y que el en su tiempo esta perfeccionando. Ryusei al ver esto se aleja de esta para que no le pueda llegar el ataque pero ya era demasiado tarde ya lo había paralizado con su técnica de sombras...

-ya tiene la pelea ganada -dijo yuto-

Pero algo no estaba bien el chico no oponía resistencia alguna esta sereno mirando como si nada sucediera esto era algo extraño pero de repente sintió una pequeña opresión en las manos cuello y piernas que de apoco esta siendo para fuerte y así obligando a soltar a este ryusei va donde este y le da un golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente...

-pero como lo venció- decía akari- si el ya tenia prácticamente ganada la pelea

-tienes razón pero no se que fue lo que le paso a daichi -dijo mizaki-

-bueno la siguiente pelea será contra yuuki

-a mi nadie me ganara =^o^=

Así este se coloco al frente de ryusei...

-comiencen

Este se duplico de inmediatamente ya que así una a vencerlo de inmediata empezaron atracar los dos al mismo tiempo a ryusei y el empezó a bloquear todos los ataque de este así estuvieron hasta ryusei le dio una patada en el estomago a su oponente y este desapareció solo quedando uno solo... ryusei lo atacando primero esta ya estaba cansado por el hecho que había hecho un clon y le ocupo casi toda su energía y también en el contraataque a este, ryusei se dio cuenta de esto y empieza a tacar mas duro hasta que este queda sin energía alguna cayendo desplomo al piso...

-pensamiento-solo me quedan 4 mas y estaré contigo hikari-mienta la miraba...

-guaaa.... es realmente fuerte ese chico

-lo sabemos no por nada quiere estar con hikari-sama

-el siguiente en pelear será... yuta

Este saco una pequeña espada con la cuan ataco y le rozo el brazo a este que apenas pudo esquivar

-pensamiento- voy a tener que apresurarme.....

Así este saca unos cuchillos y le lanza pero yuta lo esquiva, ryusei a provechar que se distrajo y lo ataca dejando inconsciente

-es muy bueno, que cuando yuta bajo la guardia por unos segundos este lo ataca... muy inteligente de su parte.

-se nota que no es un oponente fácil de ganar seiya

-tienes razón keita

-El siguiente es souta

-no te confíes nisan

-lo se

Y este saco una catana y lo ataca dando le en el brazo ryusei se alejo lo mas posible de este para ver que tan mal estaba su brazo, mientras que souta va de nuevo al ataque cuando esta por darle en el otro brazo se levanta una muralla de arena protegiendo a si ryusei, souta intenta sacar su espada de la arena pero este no puede la arena lo tenia atrapado en eso aprovecha ryusei para cubrirlo de arena a este, souta intentaba salirse de la arena pero este no puede, ryusei se le acerca y lo noquea...

Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido por lo antes ocurrido allá que era algo imposible de que alguien como el lo pudiera hacer, mientras que hikari esta si ningún gesto en el rostro ya que ella sabia de la habilidad que tenia ryusei ya con la ayuda de la arena subía a su recamara...

-el que sigue es keita

Ryusei ve que esta igual usa una catana esta se la hacer una velocidad sorprende e intenta ataca a sus brazo pero un miro de arena se lo impide este se aleja rápidamente pero lo este no sabia es que estaba rodeado de arena que el no vea ya que esta dispersas por todos lado y empero a sentí todo pesado a si que gustad la espada y empezó pelear con el sin ninguna arma alguna pero no logra darle ningún golpe, al contrario este recibe los de este y de apoco se sentía mas y mas pesado hasta el punto de no poder moverse con libertad y ahí ryusei le dio un golpe en el estomago dejándolo así sin fuerza para que este siguiera luchando...en eso llega yuuki taiga, daichi, yuta y por ultimo souta

-que paso aquí dijo taiga

-el a ganado casi a todos solo falta seiya para la ultima pelea

-¡como!..

-como lo oíste yuuki

-el ultimo en enfrentarse a ryusei será seiya el capitán de los guerreros de la luz seiya

Y así esta camina al centro del campo batalla

Así este se prepara con todo.....

-empiecen

A si empiezan con una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo cada uno da lo mejor de uno ya que los dos eran rápido y bloqueaban sus ataques seiya saca una catana ryusei concentra la arena en su mano forman doce así una catana y empiezan a pelear los dos esta tan así por un buen rato quedando los dos heridos ya no le quedaban fuerza a ningunos de los dos ryusei desase la espada... seiya empieza a sentir todo pesado se le cae la catana de las manos y cae de rodilla y en ve como la arena se acumula en sus manos y subiendo astas sus brazos este intente zafarse pero no lo logra... ryusei se coloca detrás de el pegando en el cuello cayendo así seiya en el piso... todo que don el silencio

-el ganador absoluto es ryusei. Por haber ganado a todos lo guerreros de la luz se te permitirá integrarte a ellos y también tienes la aprobación de poder verte con la reina

Seiya se estaba colocando de pie

-pero como te recuperaste tan pronto seiya

-no lo se yo creo que fue hikari

-todos los caballeros estaba rendidos y en eso se les empieza a curar todas sus herida ellos veía como se sanaba rápidamente y ves que hikari baja de su trono con una alegría llegando así al campo de batalla cada paso que daba se formaba detrás de ella en un campo de flore de todos los tipo que existían todos quedaron sorprendido de como todo lo que pisaba se estaba formando flores hermosas... hasta que llego junto a ryusei en el cual los dos hikari se le estaba cayendo una lagrima pero ryusei se la de tubo

-no llores... ya que mientras estés conmigo nada ni nadie te ara llorar -Dándole así un beso que tanto había estado anhelando tanto-

Hikari no lo podía creer al fin juntos... toda esa espera valió la pena sentía que este amor que se sentía nunca acabaría...

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

gracias po tu comentario Anahi Uchiha

y espero comente para poder ir subiendo mas capitulos..... ya tengo un capitulo mas listo ^^ y esta que dando bueno

**  
**


	17. Doblemente Feliz

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

**Ino-**Mizaki** / ** ** sakura** -haruka

**Ten-ten **-akari**/ ** **hinata** - miyu

**naruto **-Yuuki**/ ** ** sasuke** -souta

**sai-**Yuta** / ** **Itachi-**keita

**kakashi **-Seiya**/ ** **neji-**Taiga

**shikamaru-**Daichi** / Temari-**koharu

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Esta felicidad no será eterna hikari y desaparece en la oscuridad del bosque....

Un año después

Del encuentro de los caballeros de la luz contra ryusei, todo el mundo corría ya que un par de horas se casaría la reina con el hombre que ella quería, todo el reino esta invitado para este gran acontecimiento felices por que su reina... mientras ryusei se hizo amigos de todos lo caballero de la luz

Una chica se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro desesperada hacia el resto que se encontraban ahí

-tranquilízate hikari...^^ dijo haruka

-como quieres que lo haga si en un par de hora me caso

-lo sabemos es por eso que estamos contigo las 6 juntas ^^

-gracias haruka, miyu mizaki, akari koharu

-bueno no es hora de ponerse a llora sino, de celebrar esta gran boda ^^ -dijo mizaki- vamos a colocarte el vestido, no queremos que el novio se muera de un infarto

Y así estuvieron hasta que ya estaba lista por completo se veía realmente radiante

-te... ves realmente... hermosa hikaru quiero ver la cara de ryusei cuando te vea ^^

-gracias chicas ^//^ espero que le guste

-seria un ciego si no le gusta, cierto mizaki

-claro

-después de tanto te casas ryusei

-pensé que nunca se lo ibas a pedir, ya que cada ves que ibas te congelabas se acuerdan chicos

-claro tuvimos que ayudarlo a decorar el lago un poco para que le pidieras que se case pero, cuando llego hikaru pensó que solo era una comida ya que cuando estaban terminando este todavía no le decía nada.... Hasta que se lo dijo

-si hikaru lloro de felicidad

-y como saben eso... dijo ryusei

-ha bueno teníamos que asegurarnos que le fueras a decírselo yuuki ya estaba por salir ya que te estabas tardando en decírselo...ajajá pero hasta que se lo dijiste después nosotros nos fuimos...

-mmm... no se si creerles

-deberás -dice yuuki- nos fuimos de inmediatamente

-bueno te creo

Todos el pueblo esta reunido ansioso por la boda de su reina, en eso llegan lo caballeros de la luz junto a ryusei todo el pueblo aplaudió a su futuro rey quien gobernaría junto a su reina...

-bueno solo tenemos que espera que llegue la novia ^^ dice yuta

En eso empiezo cantar el coro el cual dada el anuncio a las 5 guardianas, todas tenias puesto el mismo vestido, lucían realmente hermosas(.com/_fSb46ff2Lvk/R9nJubAJCPI/AAAAAAAABdg/7HCQr3ZnhRs/s1600-h/Palabra+de+).... cada una se coloco en el lugar que se les avía asignado, el coro para de cantar ,solo canta una persona todos miraron en la entrada y vieron que esta hikaru con un hermoso vestido todos quedaron anonadado , ryusei no podía creerlo esta hermosa como nunca estaba seguro, el era el hombre mas feliz del mundo....(.)

Hikaru estaba paradas como todo el mundo la veía no sabia por que esta ves estaba tan nerviosa si anterior mente ya la avía visto a lo mejor seria que por se casaría, intento dar un paso pero sus piernas no le respondía los nervios la estaban consumiendo pero por un momento cerro los ojos

-vamos piernas no me hagan esto ahora que estoy a unos metros del hombre que amo

Y así empieza a camina hasta llegar altar, ryusei le toman la mano los dos re arrodillan frente al sacerdote

-pensamiento hikaru- gracias por haberme enviado padre ya que aquí estoy frente a ti con el hombre que yo más amo... gracias padre-

Después de una hora

Ya puede besar a la novia... y así los dos se dan un beso trasmitiendo todo el amor que se tiene... todo el mundo los ovacionaba...

Ya era de noche cuando estaban saliendo de repente una lluvia de estrella todos miraban aquel acontecimiento tan hermoso ya que cuando llego su reina también hubo una lluvia de estrellas....

-gracias padre...

-que dijiste hikaru

-nada ryusei ^^

Todo el pueblo estaba disfrutando del baile y comida que el palacio había ofrecidos a todo...por supuesto el pueblo no dejo que ellos hicieran todo ya que llevaron alimentos que ellos mismo cosechaban ya que ellos adoraban a su reina

-guaaa aquí hay de todo para comer, los del concejo lo hicieron a lo grande -dice yuuki

-no solo ellos el pueblo también puso lo suyo ya que ellos también querían esta presente en esta gran celebración -dice keita

-mira lo feliz que esta hikaru -dice mizaki

-si... y su felicidad irradia a todo el mundo ^^ -dijo yuta

-y Daishi que te parece a ti dijo akari

-bueno si hikari esta feliz por mi esta bien

-porque no brindamos por su felicidad

-claro.... Y así 12 tomaron sus copas y dieron un brindis por la feliz pareja

Mientras que los recién casados. ya habían pasado como una tres o cuatro horas ahí... hikaru se paro de su asiento los músicos pararon de tocar y todos empezaron callar

-gracias a todos por venir y estar en este día tan impórtate para mi y ryusei ^^

-nosotros nos retiraremos pero eso no significa que la fiesta termine... gracias a todos por venir y estar en este momento tan importante en mi vida....

Así la pareja se retira bajo aplausos... al salir subieron a un carruaje que lo estaba esperan donde los llevarían a pasar 30 días fuera del castillo. Después de dos hora de viaje el carruaje se fue del lugar dejando a hikaru y a ryusei solos

-al fin solo hikaru ^^

-cierto al fin solos ^//^.... Ehhh bueno en eso ryusei le da un beso en la cuan hikaru la tomo de sorpresa...ella lo en vuelve su cuello con sus brazos correspondiéndole así el beso de ryusei primero era cálido de apoco el beso se fue volviendo cada vez mas apasionado... empieza a sacarle el vestido de apoco hasta que se va deslizado por completa quedando a si solo en ropa interior...hikari por un acto reflejo se cubre...

-no lo hagas!! para mi...tu eres perfecta....

Y así esta ryusei se la lleva a la cama dejándola recostada de nuevo la besa de apoco se va sacando la ropa hasta que los dos quedaron descubiertos sus cuerpos entregándose uno al otro al gran amor que se tenia.....

Así paso un año

Esta hikari se encontraban acostado en su recamara pero no estaba solo sino con dos bebes al lado suyo... había tenido gemelos ryusei se encontraba doblemente feliz...

-no son hermosos... los bebes movían sus mantita ryusei se acuesta dejando así la los bebes al medio de los dos.... No podían estar mas felices ya que su amor se reafirmaba con aquellos dos bebes que tenia a sus lados.........

Nos fundimos en un abrazo sublime de luna,  
sentimos al universo bailando a nuestro lado,  
renace la pasión por siglos dormida en nuestra memoria,  
saciamos anhelos contenidos por años.

.com/amor%

-------------------------------------

-ahora entiendo el amor que nos tenemos es tan grande que ni la muerte no lograra separar.... y así los dos se dan un beso

-este amor es lo que me tiene viva cada día es por eso que no dejare que nadie nos separe... en eso sole le empieza a caer una lagrima...

-no llores que no lo soporto... así este le seca las lagrimas

-gaara esto todavía no termina

------------------------

Reino del fuego

-mi señora esta atacando el pueblo

-como dice haruko

-si de repente...ya los guerreros fuero a proteger al pueblo

-esta bien manda a un guerrero al palacio para que informe lo que esta sucediendo y que traigan respuesta...

Reino del agua

-miyu-sama están atacando al pueblo

-no puedes , ya fueron los guerreros

-si ya fueron

-esta bien manda a un mensajero al palacio

-esta bien, algo mas miyu-sama

-eso no mas vete

Reino del rayo

-Koharu-sama esta atacando al pueblo ya fueron los guerrero al lugar afectado

-pero quien habrá sido

-no lo sabemos

-esta bien mande un mensajero al palacio y espero respuesta

-esta bien y así se retira

Reino del tierra

-akari-sama no esta atacando no puede ser

-si ya fueron lo guerreros al lugar

-esta bien manada un mensajero al palacio e informa de lo sucedió

-esta bien

Y así los mensajeros de las 5 reinos partieron al palacio para informa lo sucedió en sus pueblos en eso llega al palacio luego de 3 hora

Los del consejo lo recibieron al escuchar el mensaje de estos 5 manda a llamar a los caballeros de la luz llegan los 8 ya ryusei estaba con ellos

-que es lo que sucede

Lo que pasa dijo uno del consejo están atacando los reinos que la guardianas y por lo que vemos a todos al mismo tiempo ya que los mensajeros llegaron al mismo tiempo

Es por eso que yuki ve a reino el agua, taiga tu al del tierra, daichi del viento, souta fuego y yuta la de rayo, y si no pueden controlarlo es que saquen a los sobreviviente evacuen los reino y lo taren

-entendido y así lo 5 se fueron

Mientras keita, seita y ryusei quedaron ahí

-y informaremos a la reina sobre lo sucedido dice keita

-por el momento no ya hasta que tengamos todo controlado esperamos que los 5 guerreros que fueron lo solucionen y que no lleguemos al extremo de que tenga que evacuar los 5 reinos...

-y si esto se nos sale de las manos dice seija

-que dios nos ayude para lo peor...........

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

dejen comentrarios XD porfa T_T ya tengo 4 capitulos mas ^^ si dejan comentarios los subiere UNO por cada comentario *o* jajajajaj

adios y se cuidan ^^


	18. Chapter 18

Mizaki-Ino** /** sakura -haruka

akari-Ten-ten** /** hinata - miyu

Yuuki-naruto** / **temari-haruka

Taiga-neji

Daichi-shikamaru

souta-sasuke

Yuta-sai

keita-Itachi

Seiya-kakashi

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

En la habitación se encontraba una joven madre cuidando a sus dos hermoso hijos en eso llega ryusei

-llegaste, y para que te necesitaba los del consejo

-no era nada importante

-espero que sea así, porque si no tarde o temprano me enterare y ten lo por seguro que no será por ustedes... miren papa ya llego

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Reino del rayo

-que es lo que vamos a ser.... Ya tienes a la gente en los refugios

-si misaki-sama

-bueno solo falta que dice esto hikari...En eso llega yuta

-yuta que bueno que llegaste... y que fue lo que dijo hikari...

-hikari... no lo sabe aun...

-pero como que no lo sabe....

-se le dará la noticia solo si no podemos solucionarlo

-yo creo que no aguantaremos mas de 2 días con esto...

-eso es lo que e estado viendo... como debe de esta esto en lo otro reino...

-como que los otros... eso significa que es un ataque simultaneo...

-si.. y no creo que tendremos que irnos al reino ya que ahí estarán seguros...

-mmm... pero esto no va a ser fácil ya que tenemos la posibilidad que esto nos ataque en el camino

-tienes razón pero así lo a decidido el consejo...y es mejor por el reino...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Reino del fuego

-souta... como es que no le contaron a hikari...

-no quieren preocuparla... pero por lo que esto es mucho pero que lo teníamos en mente.... Es por eso que tendrás que llevar lo sobreviviente al reino ya que ahí estarán mas seguros....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Reino del agua

-yuuki ... esto va hacer peligroso no solo por los guerreros si no el reino....y que a dicho hikari de esto...

-pues.... No le han dicho nada....

-como que nada.... Por que?

-bueno creímos que esto lo podríamos solucionar nosotros pero la cosa esta peor de lo que imaginamos....

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Reino de la tierra

-hikari que dijo taiga....

-ella no lo sabe...

-porque no lo sabe...

-creímos que nosotros lo podríamos solucionar... pero ahora eso esta difícil....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Reino del viento

-dachi y vamos a tener que ir al reino.... Pero eso es peligroso nos van atacar en el camino y mucha gente morirá...

-pero va a ser pero que nos quedemos aquí

-tiene razón....

Reino de la luz

-esta bien.... Ya están evacuando... manden guerreros en el camino ya es probable que los ataquen ahí....Sera lo mejor.... Vamos a tener que avisarle a hikari-sama ya que esto ya se nos salió de las mano .....

En el cuanto de hikari

-bueno ahí estaremos...

-a donde iremos ryusei...

-es que el consejo quiere decirte algo....

-esta bien dejare a los gemelo con las criadas.... En eso legan dos

-si hikari-sama

-quédense con los gemelo por un rato ya vuelvo....

-esta bien... y así ryusei y hiraki salen par ir a ver a los del consejo....

-creo que esto tiene que ver con lo que me esta escondiendo verdad

-tienes la razón.. Ahí te lo explicaran mejor..... y así llega a la sala de juntas

-hola... por que esta aquí keita y seija... esto debe ser algo grave... que es lo que me tienen que decir -cambiando la voz bruscamente...

-bueno ase aproximadamente 23 hora llegaron los mensajeros de los 5 reino informando que los estaban atacando así que mandamos a 5 de los 8 guerreros así cada uno de los reino y nos informaron que la situación esta peor que de lo que se imaginaban así que se mando a evacuar a los 5 reino ya que si se mantenía ahí morirían todos...

-pero porqué no me lo informaron antes?.....

-creímos que podríamos solucionarlo... pero no fue así.... en estos momentos ya viene así cara hikari-sama

-mandaron guerreros allá...ya que es probable que los ataquen en el camino

-si ya fueron...

- - - - - - - - -- - - - -- -

-parece que todavía no han dado cuenta que estamos evacuando

-así es....

Y así cada reino estaba sacado a sus gente del reino pero en eso empiezan a tacarlo todo corren para salvar sus vidas... cada guardiana y guerrero de la luz protegían a la gente... en eso llegan guerreros del castillos... pero todavía no era suficiente ya que igual estaban muriendo...

- - - - - - - - - - - -

No va hacer suficiente.... En eso hikari sale corriendo fuera del castillos el pueblo que como su reina va corriendo se para fuera del pueblo saca una navaja y se corta saliendo así mucha sangre.... Ryusei, keita y seija va tras de ella y ven lo que esta asiendo

-que es lo que ases hikari....pero ella no los escucha se va de ahí y va a los extremos del reino dejando así 5 marca de sangre....

-esto es para hacer un escudo.... Y así los 4 va al catillo dirigiéndose así al centro de este donde había un hermoso jardín ...

-no sabia que había algo así en medio del castillo dijo keita

-no todos lo saben keita ya que aquí solo vengo yo....

-así es solo viene ella ya aquí ella suele tomar sus decisiones... y así estos cierran la puerta con llave...

-bueno esto es lago que solo el consejo sabe y las personas que me criaron

-como que te criaron dice seija.... Tu padres el rey y la reina cierto

-si ellos ya que yo no soy su hija.... Todos quedaron en silencio...

-el rey y la reina no podían tener hijos y por eso la reina le pedía a dios todo los días una hija hasta que este la escucho y se la dio en este mismo lugar e donde estamos ahora...pero ella era muy especial

-lo que va a ver no lo va a poder contar a nadie.... Mas adelante le contares al resto así que no se preocupen...

En eso hikari se coloca en el centro juntando sus manos y le salen dos alas...

Los tres no lo podía creer... ella era un.....ángel

-por esa razón ryusei no dejamos que te le acercaras a hikari teníamos que comprobar que eras digno para ella

-me perdonas ryusei...

-que tengo que perdonarte.. si tu eres y será por siempre la mujer que yo amo y esto no cambia nada...

-hay algo que quiero hacer por favor alejen un poco y así todos se alejen de ella una gran cantidad de energía acumula sus manos saliendo así disparado asía al cielo....

Estaba la gente corriendo para que no la matara la guardiana haciendo todo lo posible para que no mataran a su gente cada una utilizaban la técnica como el rayo el viento, agua, fuego, y tierra para si salva a las personas.... Un niño cae y yuuki va a salvarlo pero el mal llega antes... pero de repente una luz lo aleja saliendo así disparando así al bosque todo ellos vuelven a atacar pero no pueden ya que había una barrera que esta protegiendo al gente y así lograron llegar a salvo al reino de la luz.....

En otro lado

-inteligente de tu parte hikari pero esto no termina si y así se va ankoku junto a si guerreros

Hikari cae al suelo quedando sin fuerza para sostenerse

-te encuentra bien hikari?

-si me encuentro bien solo que no tengo muchas fuerza

-que hiciste dice keita

-lo que hice fue forman un campo de fuerza hasta donde viene lo refugiados para que así no los ataque mas.....ahora ellos ya esta aquí pero el campo de fuerza que hice no esta seguro.... Por eso quiero que construya una muralla lo antes posible ya que en 30 días mas la barrera de fuerza desaparecerá ya que no cuento con la fuerza suficiente en estos momento...

-porque dice seija

-porque al dar a luz se pase mas de la mitad de mi fuerza a los niños es por eso que no cuento con la fuerza suficiente....

-bueno será lo mejor que empecemos a construir la muralla y así los ansíanos se fueron ...

-nosotros vamos a ver como esta los chico y así se retira keita y seija... quedando así solo hikari y ryusei.......

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

^^ gracias por leer

Andrea Reyes gracias por tu comentario estare mas pendiente de mi ortografia ^//^ jijiji

dejen comentario ^^ y sigo subiendo capitulos n_n

adios ^o^


	19. Una trampa y dos perdidas

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

**Ino-**Mizaki** / ** ** sakura** -haruka

**Ten-ten **-akari**/ ** **hinata** - miyu

**naruto **-Yuuki**/ ** ** sasuke** -souta

**sai-**Yuta** / ** **Itachi-**keita

**kakashi **-Seiya**/ ** **neji-**Taiga

**shikamaru-**Daichi** / Temari-**koharu

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Así pasaron las semanas todos construyendo la muralla la cual los ayudaría proteger el reino de la luz… de los enemigos

-hikari-sama ya esta terminada la muralla…

-buen trabajo a todos… solo falta dos días para que el escudo se desvanezca y volveré a colocarlo pero eso será en unas cuantas semanas si…

-bueno ya tenernos todo listo para que los guardias monten guardias las 24 hora para que no peligre el reino

-esta bien… algo mas que tenga de decirme

-eso seria todo hikari-sama

-esta bien me retiro

Pasaron los días y el escudo se desvaneció quedando indefenso antes a la maldad….

En un lugar muy remoto…

-atacaremos hasta dentro de un mes cuando todos tenga la guardia baja….

-como lo ordene …..

-te daré en donde mas te duela hikari…

-como están mis hijos….ahí estaba en su cuna los hijos alegres sonriendo le a su madre

-no son lindos ryusei

-claro si salieron a la madre

-no se parecen mucho a ti si sacaron tu color de pelo

-pero ellos sacaron tus ojos y así el le da un beso….

Así pasaron las semanas…

Estaba el consejo de ansíanos junto con los guerreros de una reunión la con reina y el rey…

-bueno ya han pasado dos meses que el enemigo que no ataca… y parece que ya no nos van a tacar, al ver que somos muchos amas fuerte que ellos

-eso parece… dice yuta

-pero tengo un mal presentimiento

-como dice hikari-sama

-no nada

-bueno será mejor que continúe las guardias para prevenir

-es mejor

En otro lugar

-cuando ataquemos todos estarán pendiente de ustedes es ahí cuando ustedes 10 entra al castillos y van hacer los que le diga cuando terminen su misión nos retiraremos todos ya que de ahí en adelante comenzara la verdadera guerra…jajajaja

En el reino de la luz todo estaba tranquilo todos dormían es paz asta que una explosión se escucho el lo mas lejano del reino todos lo guardias se fueron a lugar y los guerreros de la oscuridad entran atacando a toda la guardia tanto como los guerreros de la luz van al lugar a defender a los ciudadanos

-ryusei fue a la lugar mientras que hikari se quedaron en su cuarto junto con sus hijos

Mientras que todos están peleando 10 guerreros entraron al castillo que estaba desprotegido no tenían tantos guardia custodiándolos….

Hikari estaba con sus hijos cantándole para que estos no sintieran las explosiones de la batalla que se estaba presenciando en aquel entonces en eso entran 10 hombre enteros de negro al cuarto…

-que asen aquí? salgan de aquí o se arrepentirán de haber entrado

-te queremos dar un mensaje de parte de ankoku….

Y así todos atacaron hikari dejo dos clones de ella para que protegieran a los niños….así empezaron todos atacar a la ves tenían grandes técnicas hikari se le estaba asiendo difícil ya que tanbien a los clones le estaba atacando…en eso le hieren el brazo pero ella eso no la detenían seguía luchando para que no atacaran a los niños pero ellos empezaron a llorar y unos de sus clones lo atraviesan con la espada desapareciendo a la ves… se dio cuenta que no la querían a ella si a la los niños así que se acerco a ellos los tomo a los dos mientras que su clon mato a uno y se lago con ellos algunos de los guerrero fueron atrás de ella pero el clon no los dejo… ella corre con sus hijo…

-tranquilos niños mami esta con ustedes no dejara que nada malo les pase….

En eso siente que unos guerreros la van siguiendo dando a entender que mataron a su clon… corría con mas fuerza que antes…

Una de las criadas entra al cuarto de la reina viendo así a un hombre muestro y todo el cuarto destruido y sangre en las cunas de los niño sale corriendo avisar al rey sobre lo sucedido…..

Hikari estaba lejos del castillos corriendo por la vida de los niños… uno de lo guerrero le lanza una flecha en la pierna cayendo así junto con sus hijos intento pararse pero no pudo dejo a sus hijo en el suelo y se saco la flecha empezó hacer varios símbolos con las manos causando asi una gran explosión tomo a sus dos hijo y corre a pesar de su dificultad ….

La criada estaba llegando en donde se encontraba el rey….

-ryusei-sama

-que pasa dijo este uniéndose así keita

-entraron al castillos y destruyeron todo el cuarto donde esta la reina y los gemelos

-como? y en donde se encuentra ella…

-no lo se ya que ella no se encuentra soy hay un muerto y sangre en la cunas de los niños… en eso siente una explosión muy lejos del lugar en donde se encontraba….

-Debe de ser hikari ryusei ve donde ella yo le aviso a los demás que en una trampa y que su verdadero objetivo es ella y los niños… -y así el se va lo mas rápido al lugar donde esta ella-

Hikari seguía corriendo pero uno de los guerreros la alcanzo y los ataco pero ella los esquiva pero llegan más hombres de antes

-bueno, bueno… pero miren a la reina defendiendo a sus hijos no es tierno….en eso sale un hombre entre la oscuridad…ustedes vayan y le dicen a los hombre que se retiren que ya tenemos lo que queríamos y así se van del lugar

-que quieres?....

-lo que quiero es matarte a ti y a tus hijos hikari es algo muy simples en eso un 20 hombres salen de la nada y empiezan a tacarla en eso salen como unos 10 clones de ella y empiezan a matarse uno con otros pero ankoku va directo donde ella y empieza a pelear y le arrebata a sus dos hijo….

-que lindos son...Verdad pero que pena que tenga que morir tan pequeños…. Los niños lloraban ya que los habían separado de su madre ankoku toma una pequeña espada y se los clava en el corazón de los niño muriendo así instantáneamente… hikari no podía creer lo que esta viendo…no era cierto lo que estaba sucediendo

-bueno adiós hikari espero verte pronto lanzándole así a los dos niños…hikari los tomo antes que cayeran al suelo…..

-retirada…. Y así todos se van dejando desconcertados a los otros… en eso el cielo se empieza a oscurecer… y caen truenos y relámpagos en eso llegan keita decirles que solo era una distracción y a los que querían a tacar era a la reina y así todos sigue a keita….

Ryusei llega al lugar y ve a hikari llorando toda ensangrentada con los dos niños en brazo….no podía creer lo que estaba viendo se acerca a ella y mira a sus hijo sin vida y abraza a hikari llorando así con ella….

Todos llegan al lugar tanto como las guardianas como los guerrero de las luz junto con los otros guerrero y ven a escena nadie lo creí las chicas todas se pusieron a llorar al ver lo que avía sucedido y los guerrero se encontraban molestos ya que no pudieron hacer nada por su reina….cada ves la lluvia los trueno y relámpagos eran mas fuerte hasta que hikari grito de puro dolor con sus niños en brazo…

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

espero que les aya gustado el capitulo ^^

Andrea Reyes: ^^U graxias... de nuevo eso me pasa por llegar escribir y no revisar despues jajaja espero que te aya gustado el capitulo si ^o^

adios n_n


	20. Estaré contigo

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

**Ino-**Mizaki** / ** ** sakura** -haruka

**Ten-ten **-akari**/ ** **hinata** - miyu

**naruto **-Yuuki**/ ** ** sasuke** -souta

**sai-**Yuta** / ** **Itachi-**keita

**kakashi **-Seiya**/ ** **neji-**Taiga

**shikamaru-**Daichi** / Temari-**koharu

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Todos lloraba por la pérdida de dos angelitos que no alcanzaron estar mucho tiempo con ellos…

En el castillo

-como se encuentra hikari dice yuuki

-se encuentra en el cuarto… desde ase dos semanas que no sale de ahí…ryusei no a querido dejarla sola… dice keita

-todos la mentamos lo que sucedió si solo nosotros nos hubiéramos quedado con ella nada de esto habría pasando…

-lo sabemos muy bien daichi ..

En el cuarto…

Se encontraba hikari acostada abrazando a dos muñecos mientras que ryusei la abrasa a ella sin deja que ella sintiera la soledad y el vacío…..

-ya no se que hacer ryusei por mas que trato y trato de entender lo que sucedió mas me duele el corazón…sollozaba mientras hablaba…

- lo se muy bien pero no permitiremos que otras familia pasen por lo que nosotros estamos pasando hikari…. Tenemos que sacar fuerzas… no se por donde pero juntos lo lograremos….

-aishiteru ryusei… estaría perdida sin ti….

-aishiteru hikari… así el le da un beso de puro amor….

Pasaron los meses y el ejercito de ankoku no paraban de atacar el reino de la luz todos lo aldeanos estaban en los refugios… rezando que algún día todo esto acabara…

-todos movilícense se asi la entrada

-si capitán…

-tenemos todo controlado tanto como el enemigo y nosotros estamos en el mismo nivel de fuerza….. pero nadie sede a este paso nunca terminara esto….

-tienes toda la razón… pero como lograremos…

-no lo se muy bien yuta

-señor esta matando a todos a nuestros hombre…

-pero como?- dice taiga

Todos fueron a sacar a los hombres heridos para que sean curados y estén con sus familias

-ryusei… -dijo yuuta- ya que al frente de ellos estaba el hombre que había matados a sus hijo

Keita, seiya, yuuki, taiga, daichi, souta, yuuta fueron los ochos a tacarlos a la misma ves pero era demasiado fuerte ryusei usa toda su energía en una técnica con la arena logrando así aprisionarlo, ankoku no podía zafarse fácilmente…..

-Hikari-sama ryusei sama junto con los caballeros de la luz están atancodo a un hombre realmente fuerte con un solo golpe dejaron a mucho de los hombre heridos

-no puede ser… chicas acompáñenme

-esta bien hikari…. Así las 6 fueron al lugar de la batalla

Ankoku estaba desesperado pero acumulo toda su fuerza y logrando zafarse así de la arena ryusei esta cansado ya que ankoku era realmente fuerte y no seria fácil de derrotar…

-pero tu no eres el rey de aquí… No deberías de estar con hikari consolándola… pobrecita de ella perder a sus hijos… que lastima

-CALLATE!!!!!..... Maldito no te atrevas hablar así de mi familia….

-te gustaría acompañar tus hijo rey ryusei…los chico todo estaba escuchando lo que acababa de decir ankoku… empezaron a levantarse para poder defender a si a ryusei… pero ya no tenia fuerzas….

Ankoku tomo su espada y se fue acercando a ryusei mientras que esta también tomo su espada para defenderse ya que no tenia mucho fuerza…ankoku lo toma por el cuello y le clava la espada con veneno… hikari ve como ankoku le clava la espada a ryusei y acumula energía en la mano y le la manada directo a ankoku saliendo disparando contra un árbol…

-como te atreves… maldita mientras que le sangraba el brazo… no podrás salvarlo hikari…ajajá y desapareciendo si antetodo…

-ryusei resiste que te voy a curar enseguida... mientras sollozaba

-hikari…

-no hables que te va ser mal…tranquilo

-me duele todo el cuerpo….hikari acumulo toda su energía para que este no sintiera dolor ya que con la herida que tenia mas el veneno no la dejaban curarlo…

-ryusei no me dejes por favor… no…me .. Dejes .. Sola mientras sollozaba

-no estarás sola… ryusei levanta su mano hasta la altura del corazón de hikari…yo siempre estaré en tu corazón y nunca te dejare sola siempre estaré contigo…. Siendo así sus últimas palabras…

-NOOOOO…. Todo el cielo oscureció y el cuerpo de hikari empezó alumbrar desapareciendo así ante todos….

Pasaron los mese y hikari no aparecía… mientras que las guardianas peleaban hasta la llegada de hikari…en eso escudan una canción en la sima del castillo.

Pesar, estremecido pesar,

Es la canción del adiós

Los huesos que recogimos, están quemados y

La piel que se humedeció está en la tierra de nuevo

Horribles cosechadoras se alinean para correr en el devastado lugar

Ennegrecido e iluminado en rojo.

Pesar, pesar de la vida,

El color de la sangre es desechado

¿El nuevo tiempo será sencillo?

Los que quedan vivos, son los guerreros solitarios

Corro en el campo devastado, seguido por los dioses de la muerte

Ennegreciéndose se quema en color rojo

Los hombres están muriendo porque ellos quieren proteger sus mujeres

Y las mujeres están muriendo por esos hombres que aman

¿A qué se arriesgan? ¿Qué están dejando atrás?

Rezo y rezo para que el Nuevo Día venga pronto.

Por esas vidas que se han perdido

Por ese futuro incierto

Quiero creer que

La gente puede volverse más amable.

Ellos rinden su cuerpo a la oscuridad

Y continúan luchando

Pero ellos estaban pidiendo

la paz.

Los hombres están muriendo porque tienen que proteger a sus mujeres,

Y las mujeres están muriendo por los hombres que aman.

Los hombres están luchando por sus mujeres en casa,

Y las mujeres están luchando por los hombres que aman

¿A qué se arriesgan? ¿Qué es lo que dejarán atrás?

Yo rezo, rezo para que el Nuevo Día venga pronto.

(Gackt – Ai senshi-).

Hikari acumulo a toda su energía y mato de un golpe a todo el ejercito de ankoku…pasaron años y hikari peleo con todos sus hombres hasta la muerte por aquellos que daba su vida por un nuevo futuro lleno de paz…

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

^^ gracias

Andrea Reyes que bueno que te aya gustado.. me esmere mucho en esto dos capitulos Y-Y para que me quedara triste ... espero que este tambien aya sido de tu agrado

este a si do el ultimo que e escrito se me a ido la inspiracion Y-Y llevo como dos semana y media sin escribir nada T-T pero mañana mismo me pongo las pilas para escribir algo ^^ y parea el viernes subir algo....

pretendo terminar el fic en 4 capitulos o maximo 5 si mi creatividad me lo permite *O* jajaja

o no me sale pagina en donde sake la traduccion de la cancion pero bueno YO NO TRADUCI LA CANCION DE GACKT FUE OTRA PERSONA YO NO

Adios n_n


	21. Me iré contigo

que puedo decir que disfruten el capitulo ^^

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-uhh!!! Cuando llegaran los chicos… estuvimos horas arreglándonos en la casa de hinata y estos no llegan para nada . decía ino

-pero…. A lo mejor… le paso algo dice hinata

-mmm...….no lo se ¬¬

-miren ahí viene los chicos dice ten-ten…

Todas las chicas se dieron la vuelta…. Y ahí estaba ellos…

Los chicos estaban deslumbrados…

-hinata estas realmente hermosa ^^

-gracias…. ^///^

-te ves hermosa Sakura…

-tu tampoco te quedas atrás y el le da un beso

-estas perfecta ten-ten

-gracias ^//^

-eres la mas hermosa flor que e visto ino

-^//^ gracias sai

-hoy estas mas hermosa temari

-gracias ^//^

-bueno a donde iremos primero decía naruto

Así todo pasaron por los puesto ganando flores, peluche para las chicas estuvieron así toda la noche, se fueron a buscar un lugar para poder ir a ver los fuegos artificiales cada uno por separados….

-este es un buen lugar hinata… que te parece

-es perfecto ^^

-cierto solo tu y yo hinata ^^

.-si ^///^.pensamiento- hay estamos solos // -

-hinata q haría yo si te perdiera… te amo tanto

-yo igual naruto también te amo…. Y así se dan un beso

-guaaa sasuke no sabia de este lugar..

-bueno yo vengo aquí para relajarme

-ahhh ^^

-sakura… gracias por espérame..

-si fuera necesario te esperaría toda la eternidad

-que extraño es todo esto…

-por que lo dices…

-bueno que podamos estar juntos al fin ^//^

-eso no es extraño y el le da un beso

-me gustaría estar así contigo sai..

-lo estaremos por siempre ^^

-que lindo lugar es shikamaru

-que bueno que te haya gustado….. Gracias..

-y porque?

-por tenerme paciencia….

-tontito y se dan un beso…3

así empezaron los fuegos artificiales todas estaban felices ya que al fin estaban con las personas que mas querían…

En la oficina de la hokage…

Se encontraban 4 personas entre ellos la hokage tsunade, kakashi, jiraiya, shisune al frente de estos se encontraba una chica…

- tu fuiste la que estuvo en mi cuarto la ves pasada…

-estas en lo correcto… eso fue para que aceptaras a sasuke… era algo que tenia que solucionar no podía permitir que sasuke se sumergiera en la venganza… pero no es lo que le quería decir… aproximadamente en 9 meses mas empezaran a atacar de una en una a las aldeas ….

- y como te has enterando?....

-tengo un informante…

-entonces hay que informarle a las aldeas sobre esta situación, para que puedan tomar las precauciones necesaria…

-no lo van hacer…

-pero como? Y que es lo que vamos hacer entonces…

-van a dejar que todo transcurra normal… no se puede hacer nada mas..

-y que haremos nosotros entonces dice tsunade

-es ahí en donde entran ustedes entrenaran a las seis chicas, tiene que llevarlas al limite de sus fuerzas hasta dejarlas sin ninguna gota de chacra…

-pero como si la dejamos sin chacra pueden morir…

-eso no va suceder, ya que en ese momento despertaran su verdadera fuerza el hecho que hayan visto su vidas pasada no garantiza que tengan las mismas fuerzas, ya que en estos mismos instante no tiene ni la mitad de su fuerza que en aquella época…es por esto que les pido que las entrenen. También a los chicos ya que en esta pelea serán de gran ayuda….

-entonces nosotros no encargaremos de entrenar a los chicos…. kakashi entrenara a los chicos…. Jiraiya a las chicas… lo haría yo pero pude ser muy sospechoso… que opinas tu jiraiya…

-si tiene razón puede ser muy sospechoso que tu las entrenes por eso lo hare yo……

-que te parece a ti…

-muy buena opción… kakashi me hubiera gustado que te vinieras conmigo pero mejor será que te quedaras aquí para que entrenes a los chicos ya que tu eras unos de los 2 capitanes del los caballeros.. kakashi... acércate por favor…

Así el se le acerca a ella…cuando esta al frente de ella…una lagrima recorre el rostro de kakashi Todos quedaron sorprendidos ya que nunca habían visto a kakashi llorar…

-no te debes de carga siempre con toda la responsabilidad…eso sucedió ase tanto tiempo… cierra los ojos que te voy a pasara nuevas técnicas para que puedas entrenar a los chicos por que lo vas a necesitar….

kakashi sintio como su fuerza aumento y gran cantidad de técnica empieza a parecer de la nada, técnicas que nunca había visto antes…

-bueno eso es todo ^^

-jiraiya yo se que tu podrás con las chicas solo necesitan saber por lo que luchan una ves que hayan despertados su fuerzas solo va a necesitar que mejoren y aumente 4 veces su fuerza es por eso que te mostrare lo que necesito que hagas con ellas jiraiya… acércate un momento…y así le muestras todo lo que tiene que hacer y ver con la chicas..

-pero esto no es muy duro..

-no para nada es lo que ellas necesitan para ser fuerte…tsunade voy a venir a verte una vez al mes pero a través de tus sueños ya que así en mas seguro para que me informes como va todo, lo mismo para ustedes dos, quiero saber como van los entrenamientos…

-esta bien…

-se me olvidaba algo… a gaara no los vas a entrenar kakashi ya que el es kasekage y no va a poder esta lejos de la aldea pero el entrenara solo no por nada va a ser el mas fuerte de todo ustedes

-gaara dice tsunade…

-si gaara… pero eso yo se lo diré…no quiero que le digan a los chicos quien soy yo, entendido…

-esta bien como tu lo digas…

-me retiro nos veremos en 9 meses mas y así ella desaparece ante todos

-es realmente es fuerte ella?

-lo es jiraiya y mucho mas de lo que tu crees…dice tsunade

En las afuera de konoha…

-chicas ustedes se quedan ahora en adelante empieza la verdadera pelea

-esta bien era algo que ya estábamos esperando pero cuídate si

-si lo hare… sayonara y cuídense

-sayonara y así ellas se van del lugar…

-se que estas ahí gaara es mejor que salgas

-yo me iré contigo….

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

guaaa ya falta poco T-T al fin lo voy a terminar solo 4 capitulo mas i listo *o* que emocion llevo como un año ¬//¬

pero bueno

gracias a;

Andrea Reyes: que bien T-T que te gustara el capitulo anterior esa cancion la tenia de ase tiempo especial para ese capitulo ^^y aparte que me encanta gackt *-* tenia que colocara un tema de el //

tenten de hyuga: gracias que por tu consejo... ^//^ eso me pesa por subir muy rapido el capitulo y cuando ya esta listo veo que me comi letras T-T que horor pero que le voy a ser espero que este un poco mejor que los anteriore T-T...

espero que les aya gustado el capitulo n_n

ADIOS ^^


	22. Comienza el entrenamiento

perdon por la tardanza ^^U aqui esta el capitulo

sssssssssssssss

-yo me iré contigo….

-no gaara, no puedes ir conmigo, no lo voy a permitir

Y así ella empieza a correr para escapar de el… el va tras ella sin pensarlo dos veces…

-no quería que la siguiera pero esto era tan difícil para ella no estar cerca de el sin sentir sus besos y carisias… tropieza con una rama, cae cierra los ojos pero no siente el golpe en eso los abre ve que gaara la había alcanzado y no la dejo caer…este no dejaría que se fuera

-déjame gaara…. Decía entremedio de sollozo

-no lo Hare no quiero dejarte sola en esto sole… yo quiero estar a tu lado…

-no puedes gaara… si el se entera que estoy contigo no va a dudar en atacarte y eso no lo voy a permitir…

Gaara se acerca y la abraza…

-eso no va a suceder sole…

Ella lo mira a los ojos y de apoco se empiezan acerca y dándose así un beso…cada beso que se daban se iba volviendo mas apasionado… de apoco gaara la fue recostando en el césped de apoco se estaban sacando la ropa era algo que ninguno de los dos podían controlar necesitaban estar juntos sentirse que no estaban solo en este mundo que contaban uno con el otro incondicionalmente…

Así estuvieron toda la noche mostrándose su amor…. En el amanecer sole tomo toda su ropa y se vistió por ultimo miro a gaara que estaba ahí recostado durmiendo se veía tan hermoso… así que de apoco empezó a desvanecerse hasta desaparecer por completamente de ahí…

Mientras que en la oficina del hokage... quiero que manden a llamar a los chico ya que de a partir de hoy van a empezar los entrenamiento…

Todos los chicos estaban felices mente durmiendo por la gran noche que habían paso con las personas que querían en eso siente que los manda a llamar a la oficina…

-bueno ahora que llegaron todos les voy a decir por que fueron llamados por petición de hikari… nos pidió personalmente que los entrenaran ya que ella no va a poder serlo..

-y ¿por que? Dice Sakura

-bueno ya que pueden levantar sospechas y nos van atacar antes de tiempo…

-y quien nos van a entrenar dice naruto

-bueno a los chicos los va a entrenar kakashi… y las chicas será jiraiya

-no es por ofenderte kakashi pero hace tiempo llegamos a tu nivel… dice neji

-esta en lo cierto neji pero hikari me brindo mas fuerza y técnicas nuevas para poder entrenarlos a casi todos

-como que casi todo dice shikamaru

-bueno a gaara no lo voy a poder entrenar ya que el no va a poder salir de la aldea de la arena por mucho tiempo ya que el es kasekage… dice kakashi…

-entones gaara en uno de los caballeros de la luz

-si, pero todavía no sabemos cual es el otro ya lo que en total 8 contando conmigo…

-yo voy a entrenar solo no se preocupen por mi dice gaara…

-eso mismo nos dijo hikari que no nos preocupemos por ti ya que tu ibas a poder solo…pero bueno empezaran hoy mismo y voy a tener compasión con ustedes

-hi…

Así cada uno se preparo para ir al campo de batallas las chicas se fueron la campo mas alejado y lo chico a otro…

-kakashi sensei conoce a hikari ya que nosotros no alcanzamos a verla en los recuerdo de las chicas…decía naruto

-claro pero no se los puedo decir esta estrictamente prohibido…

-y ¿por que? kakashi sensei…

-bueno por que ella misma no los prohibió

-a lo mejor es fea y por eso no quiere que la conozcamos -decía naruto-

-tu que dices sasuke tu la viste…

-no la vi ya que ella traía una capucha y por esa razón no la pude ver

-ahhhh….

-debe de ser fuerte no -decía neji-

-claro chicos mucho mas de lo que se imaginan decía kakashi ella podría vencernos a todo junto de un solo golpe…

-ya llegamos que vamos hacer ahora -decía shikamaru-

-bueno primero vamos a tener que aumenta su capacidad de chacra ya que no tienen el nivel que se me fue asignado por ella….

-y ¿cuanto nos falta para llegar entonces? -decía sai-

-bueno… no tienen ni la mitad que ella esta requiriendo en estos momentos…

-así que tenemos muy poco tiempo para aumentar su chacra así que empecemos ahora…

En otro lado las chicas están llegando al campo de entrenamiento junto con jiraiya…

-bueno chicas no voy a tener compasión con ustedes por el simple hecho de ser mujeres

-eso esta bien no queremos que tengan diferencia -decía temari-

-les voy a explicar lo que vamos hacer… ustedes tiene que sacar esa fuerza que tiene adentro y tiene que dominar sus elementos a la perfección y lo que vieron es sus vida pasada no es nada comparado con lo que tiene que hacer tiene que aumenta esa fuerza y en estos momento no tiene ni un cuarto de su poder

-y en cuanto tiempo tenemos para eso jiraiya sensei -decía tente-

-bueno no mas de 9 meses tiene así que ahora mismo vamos a empezar a si que… -empieza a ser uno cuanto clones uno para cada chica- cada una va a pelear con un clon así que usen todo sus recursos.

Y así ella empiezan a tacar cada una un clon todas empezaron atacando cada en distinto lados usando todas sus técnicas pero cuando pensaban que tenia todo ganado los clones empieza a tacarlas a todas sin compasión alguna…había tremendas explosiones en todo lados…. Los chicos mientra practicada sus distintos ataques es eso siente las explosiones

-pero que fue eso -decía naruto-

-provienen en donde están las chicas -decía sai-

-vamos a ver que fue eso – y eso siente simultáneas explosiones y temblores-

-vamos chicos -decía naruto-

-no naruto estamos en pleno entrenamiento es mejor que sigas…

-tengo que ir para cerciorarme kakashi sensei…

-vaya pero es mejor que no interfieran en nada, esta bien

-hi si será kakashi

Y así los chicos fueron en donde las chicas estaban siendo entrenadas

-a pesar de ser clones son muy fuerte -decía Sakura- se me va hacer difícil-

Y en eso recibe un ataque dejando sin fuerza alguna

-no me queda nada de chacra no creo poder con esto-decía hinata-

Estaba esquivando todos lo ataque posible pero es eso resbala y cae al suelo…

-ya…no puedo…mas -decía tenten-

-ya no me quedan fuerzas para seguir luchando-decía temari-

-esto son mas difícil de lo que se ver a este paso voy a quedar sin fuerza alguna-decía ino-

Y así cada una ya no podía mas y los clones aprovecharon ese momento y las atacaron dejándolas inconsciente….

Los chicos llegan al lugar y esta todo destruido por la batalla que hubo ahí en eso ve a las chicas todas votada en el suelo gravemente heridas… cada uno partió a su auxilio…

-deténganse… y que es lo que asen aunque si se pude saber –decía jiraiya-

-bueno queríamos ver como iba las chica…

-pero que clase de entrenamiento es este viejo pervertido a caso pretende matarlas acaso

-no pero es algo cercano a la muerte que tiene que llegar ellas….en eso aparece ramas grande llevando a cada unas de las chica al hospital…

-tsunade sama tiene que ir de inmediato al hospital

-que fue lo que paso shizune

-en el camino le se lo explico…

En el hospital…

-que fue lo que paso a qui… mejor me voy a ver que les pasas depuse me explica que fue lo que paso aquí…

En eso entra a las sala y ve que de apoco las chica se estaban recuperando…

-pero pensé que te avías ido de konoha

-si lo ise pero volví para poder darles a las chica el poder de curarse sola…solo si llegaban a este extremo antes no…- y así ella desaparece-

-tsunade-sama tan rápido salio

-si… pero bueno que fue lo que sucedió aquí

-jiraiya casi las mato dice naruto

-pero que paso jiraiya

-nada solo estaba viendo con cuantas técnica pueden hacer ellas..a cada instante

-pero no tenias que ser tan duro jiraiya

-tiene que ser así tsunade ella me mostró como tenia que entrenarlas y lo que hicimos ahora no es nada comparado con lo que les espera mas adelanta…

sssssssssssssss

espero que les aya gustado el capitulo n_n

Andrea and Naturberd : espreo que te aya gustado

adios n_n


	23. fuego, tierra,agua, viento y rayo

Capitulo 23……

Al transcurrir las semana tanto los entrenamiento eran cada días mas todos los meses le daba un reporte a hikari de cómo iban evolucionando los chicos…

En la aldea e la arena

-como le estará yendo a temari en el entrenamiento le dice a gaara

-no lo se kankuro… solo se que no va ser nada fácil su entrenamiento

En eso tocan la puerta de su oficina…

-entre...

-buenas tarde kasekage aquí le traemos el informe de nuestra misión… fue todo un éxito…

-esta bien… han sabido algo de soledad Lily

-no nada…

-bueno, se pueden retirar

-HI

-gaara… y se fue con su mayordomo yuki, cierto

-si, se fue con el dejando a las chicas en la mansión

-mmm...… y entrenaras hoy gaara

-si… ¿porque?

-quiero mostrarte algo nuevo que aprendí

-esta bien

En la ladea de konoha

-y como va con su entrenamiento chicas -dice naruto-

-bueno hemos aumentado nuestra capacidad, pero, todavía no podemos aumentar nuestras fuerzas como jiraiya quiere…

-así que todavía nos falta mucho dice el –decía ten-ten-

-pero ya van a ver chicas que lo van a lograr -decía naruto-

-gracias…

Dos ninjas corrían a toda velocidad en eso se detienen en medio de un espeso bosque oscuro y uno de los dos ninjas empieza a ser unos extraños símbolos, en eso empieza a abrirse una cortina de luz en la cual estos entran... Al entrar solamente se ven guerreros entrenado en grupos de 5 a 10 en distintos sectores del lugar...

En el templo del lugar se encontraba hikari meditando…

-señorita ya llegaron los dos Ninja que mando

-gracias yuki ^^ en seguida voy… al levantarse siente que se le van las fuerza cayendo así al suelo… yuki va donde ella y la levanta

-señorita como se encuentra… esto ya le esta pasando muy seguido…

-tiene razón yuki después de la reunión voy a ver el personal medico para que me vean, esta bien ^^

-si señorita así me deja mas calmado, no quiero que se enferme.

-bueno vamos mejor que nos están esperado

-ella entras al lugar en donde esta los dos Ninjas y también el jefe de estos

-bueno y que fue lo que encontraron

-esta recolectando ninja de todos lados, pero son todos aquellos que han sido expulsado de sus aldeas…

-pero ¿Por qué?

-bueno la mayoría por asesinato o deseos de poder en general hikari-sama

-esta bien y ¿cuantos llevan?

-aproximadamente mas de 200 sin contar con lo que ya tenían anteriormente que son mas de 900…

-esto esta muy mal… con tantos no vamos a poder defender, nosotros solo contamos con 500 y contando con los de las aldeas que luego se nos van unir mas adelante serian como unos 500 y menos creo, ya que de estos si no mueren durante los ataques… pueden ir a descansar

Los dos ninjas se retiran del lugar

-itachi vas a tener que aumentar los entrenamiento y yo iré también los voy a entrenar contigo…

-si lo Hare… pero no seria mejor avisarles a las aldeas de este ataque, ya que así, no vamos a tener muchas bajas…

-no ya que cuando las chicas despierte la totalidad de sus poderes van a empezar los ataque a las aldeas esa va hacer la señal ya que el sabe que están entrenado para recuperar sus fuerza primero van recuperar un 90% eso va hacer un aviso después de 10 días mas van a recupera el resto y ahí van a atacar ellos.

-y ¿por que cuando recuperen toda su fuerza y no antes?

-bueno porque como nosotros, el también esta entrenado su ejercito y recolectado mas guerreros, es por eso que no a hecho nada

-y va suceder cuando ellas estén recuperando sus fuerzas

-en ese periodo ellas no va a poder ayudar a sus aldeas y ahí es donde entran los chicos y ustedes ya que van a ser todo lo posible de hacer tiempo para que ella puedan unirse pero ellos van a arrasar con las aldeas será un gran caos y eso los va a llevar que no puedan organizarse y tengan la obligación de reunirse todos en un solo lugar

-pero eso no va ser mejor…

-una parte si y otra no… yo podré proteger a todos pero nos van a tener acorralado ya que no vamos poder escapar del lugar

-mmm… tienes razón… no te preocupes que vamos a entrenar el doble…

-gracias itachi…

En eso ella siente un pequeños mareo y se sienta …

-que te pasa…

-no lo se…

-ha estado así en esta última semana –dice yuki-

-itachi quiero que veas mi flujo de chacra… tengo una pequeña sospecha

-esta bien y así el activa su sharingan empieza a ver como se encontraba ella… empezó por las cabeza asta que llego al vientre y vio que había dos chacra dentro de ella y era algo entraño ya que el chacra de ella esta rodeando a estos…

-por tu mirada ya me confirmaste lo que tengo itachi…

Así pasaron los meses y las chicas entrenaban pero estaban cansadas

-creo que por hoy es todo así que adiós chicas

-adiós jiraiya-sama

-estoy acabada-dice tenten-

-si…. –dice Sakura, ino, hinata y temari-

Y así pasaron los meses

-tsunade-sama si no me equivoco falta 11 días para que termine el mes

-lo se, es por eso que vamos a tomar las precauciones necesaria…y a parte de eso las chicas todavía no han hecho avances… jiraiya que es lo que pasa…

-bueno no se

-como que no sabes

-no lo se, es simple

-bueno retírense

-ya chicas hoy no van a poder dormir bien por el gran dolor del entrenamiento que van a tener hoy

Al terminar el entrenamiento las chicas se fueron cada una a sus casas sus cuerpos pesaban ya no sentían nada.

Hinata llego a la mansión se dio un baño bien frió luego llego una criada preguntándole si cenaría con su padre pero esta le dijo que no ya que estaba muy agotada y se mete a su cama a descansar.

Sakura llego a su casa y fue directo a la ducha luego se supo su pijama y se fue directo a la cama.

Temari llego al departamento que la hokage le había asignado hace meses atrás se metió a la ducha se baño luego paso por el closet y se puso su pijama para luego ir a dormir ya que con los dolores que tenia no tenia ganas de comer.

Ino llego a su casa pero no había nadie ya que sus padre fueron a comer a fuera tomo un vaso de leche, lo llevo su cuarto tomo una rica ducha luego se tomo la leche y se fue directo a su cama.

Ten-ten se desarmo su moño y saco un pedazo de pan y se fue a su pieza luego se metía a la ducha luego se acostó ya que estaba muy agotada

Era una noche tranquila con una hermosa luna todos dormía placidamente Así transcurrió la noche pero de repente siente que sus cuerpo empiezan a arden por dentro y empiezan a gritar desesperadamente…

-tsunade-sama las chicas están todas en el hospital algo les pasa-dice shisune-

Al llegar al hospital todas estaban en cuartos distintos

-quiero que las dejen todas en un solo cuarto de inmediatamente-dice tsunade-

Y así todas las enfermeras las llevan al cuarto más grande del hospital

-tsunade -sama que es lo que le pasa a hinata se esta quedan sin chacra…

-tengo una leve sospecha pero no es nada seguro

Así al estar todas juntas la enfermeras las dejan solas y al cerrar la puerta una luz brillante sale de la habitación todos ahí presentes fueron a ver que era lo que esta sucedió pero al entrar vieron que todas estaban envueltas en los 5 elemento…

Hinata estaba rodeada de agua, Sakura de fuego, ten-ten de tierra, temari de viento e ino de rayos


	24. Llego la hora

Cada una esta envuelta en sus elementos nadie sabia que hacer

-pero que es lo que sucede tsunade –

-bueno ellas son….

Toda la pieza se coloco en blanco…

_Guardias a llegado la hora que despierte y cumpla lo que ase tanto años juraron ante mi y he ahí lo que su marca_

Todos vieron que sus tatuajes empezaron a brillar…

_-miyu o como tendría que decirte ahora hinata…te a tocado sufrir mucho en este tiempo… solo por ser una chica débil… pero ahora eres unas de los ninjas mas fuerte que hay… no solo por que tengas el byakugan sino por tu determinación y el deseo de ser fuerte por la gente que quieres eso algo que me enorgulleces si mas esperas…_

Así ella se le acercar a hinata poniendo una mano en su cabeza y la otra en su corazón el agua las envuelve de a poco esta se va disminuyendo pero esta estaba entrando al cuerpo de hinata. El cuerpo de ella estaba cambiando su pelo creció u poco mas pero ondulado su vestimenta era un vestido de seda pura de color azul pero al terminar el agua en su cuerpo esto desapareció solo dejándole la misma ropa que estaba trayendo peor con un simple detalle que el pelo no desapareció dejando así de largo y ondulado

_-haruka o Sakura como te llamas ahora tu y hinata son las que mas han sufrido pero es algo que ustedes a han logrado sobrellevar muy bien… que bueno que aquí también te haya interesado la medicina algo que a ti tanto te gusta y que ya es parte de ti al igual que tu fuerza…estoy orgullosa de ti…_

Haciendo lo mismo anteriormente coloca una mano en su cabeza y corazón envuelta en fuego las dos comenzado a desminuir dejado rastro de un larga cabellera con un vestido de seda de color rojo de apodo el vestido desaparecía dejándola con la vestimenta que anteriormente levaba…

-_koharu o tenten que puedo decirte a ti nunca te a gustado que te subestimen por ser mujer eso es algo que tu odias… tu eres la que mantiene juntas a todas la que le da la seguridad de que nada pasara… cada días eres mas fuerte y eso es lago que tu te has ganado con tu entrenamiento para poder proteger a lo que mas quieres…_

Se acerca a ella colocando una mano en su cabeza y la otra en su corazón todo lo que la rodea comenzó a desminuirse de apoco hasta que solo que do con su tarde y su larga cabellera ondulado…

-_akari o temari que chica mas fuerte eres he inteligente a las ves eres y serás nadie podrá contigo… es por eso que ellas confían plenamente en ti y te apoyaran en todo lo que tu decidas… estoy orgullosa de ti, que seas lo que eres ahora, como lo fuiste hace tanto tiempo sigue así temari…_

Y así todo el viento empezó a desaparecer de la habitación dejándola con su traje y su largo cabello cayendo hacia la cama en donde se encontrabadescansando en ese momento…

_-mizaki o ino gracias a tu confianza es que no has dejado que nadie te pase a llevar ya que tu no eres menos que el resto, eso tu siempre lo has sabido muy bien… ahora eres una chica muy fuerte… espero que sigas así ino…_

Todos los rallo desaparecen; ella coloca su mano en su corazón y frente dejando con una larga cabellera y con su traje y depositando en la cama en donde se encontraba…

Todos no podían creer su nivel de chacra era inimaginable que las chicas poseían…

-_bueno solo espero que para aquel día se una a mi como me lo juraron en aquella vez…_

Tsunade sale de la habitación y se dirige a su oficina en eso se encuentra con ella

-bueno a partir de ahora solo quedaran 10 días para que ataque a todas la aldeas simultáneamente… prepárate que ellas no van a poder ayudar en ese día ya que no van a despertar la totalidad de su fuerza ojala que hayas hecho lo que te dije anteriormente tsunade

-claro que lo he hecho y para asegurarme que nadie se entere lo he estado haciendo con gente de confianza…

-eso es bueno, ahora me retiro

Así ella vuelve al hospital para ver como andaban las cosas

-tsunade- sama las chicas han despertado

-esta bien…

-como se encuentras chicas

-bien pero un poco rara a la vez -dice tente

-si pero con una paz que no había sentido hace tanto tiempo -dice hinata

El padre de esta se sentía horrible por haber hecho sentir tan mal a su hija por ser mujer y estaba al tanto de lo que le sucedía hinata

-como eso decía naruto

-bueno es como que nos rodeo una extraña energía que nos calmo todo el dolor que sentíamos -decía temari

-si era el mismo aura que me vino a ver hace tiempo atrás que me hizo sentir en paz y protegida -decía sakura

-si y que nunca te hubiera dejado -dijo ino

-y que todo este tiempo nos a estado cuidando terminaron decir las cinco al mismo tiempo

Por una extraña razón los chicos sintieron celos de aquellos pero como ella a estado con las chicas antes de todo eso

-chicas ahora solo tiene que dominar sus elemento aunque no creo que se le sea difícil ya que eso es parte de ustedes y es algo que no les traerá dificultad… me retiro y así tsunade sale e la habitación

-bueno me retito también ya que hinata ya esta bien y si el se va

En otro lugar

-yuki no me siento muy bien -decía sole- ahí no yuki algo me corre por las piernas

Este se acerca a ella y mira que es lo que le sucede

-señorita creo que ya va a dar a luz

-que no pede ser…a...A…ay me duele mucho

En eso llega itachi

-que pasa te escuche gritar sole esta en shock..

-que hace ahí parada anda buscar al doctor rápido que me esta doliendo mucho

-yuki quédate conmigo… no me dejes sola -de decía entre sollozo- tengo miedo

-no se preocupe que yo voy a estar ahí para usted y no tiene por que tener miedo ya que ellos van estar muy bien ya lo vera

-gracias

En eso llega el doctor

-bueno empecemos con la labor de parto ( XD como salio jajaj)

(En la ladea de la arena)

Gaara por alguna razón no podía dormir esta contemplando la hermosa luna y que le recordaba sole…

-porque siento que debería estar contigo justo en este momento… hay algo que me esta inquietando

Mientra que sole

-vamos puje que ya falta poco

-mmm... Ahhhhh en eso ella escucha el llanto de su hijo

-es un lindo niño fuerte… ahora puje de nuevo que nos falta uno más

-si… ahhhhh

-eso señorita usted puede

Fuera de la casa

-itachi- sama como esta ella

-no lo se pero espero que bien en eso escucha el segundo llanto

El doctor sale de la casa y mira que todo los guerreros estaba a fuera esperando como se encontraba ella ya que fue la única persona que creyó en ellos y le dio una segunda oportunidad eso es algo que solo se lo pagarían con su propia vida

-tanto como los niño y ella se encuentra en excelente condiciones

-guaaaa todos están felices que de se encuentre bien

-escucho señorita los guerrero esta felices por usted

-si… que bueno -decía mirando a los niños que esta en sus brazos-… no dejare que nada ni nadie me los arrebate de mi no por segunda ves

Pasaron los días y todo esta normal en todas las aldeas

-tsunade ya había terminado lo que hikari le encargo y solo en dos días mas empezaría la guerra de hikari con ankoku

Todas la ladeas dormían con tranquilidad pero en eso los lideres de las aldeas son despertado por un hermosa mujer

_-esta noche atacaran la aldea a si que prepárense para la guerra que hace siglo se predijo entre ankoku y yo hikari desapareciendo así_

Todos se sorprendieron de aquello pero algo era seguro que eso no era una advertencia si que se levantaron de sus camas y empezaron a llamar a todo sus guerreros

En eso 5 luces se veía en todas la aldeas dando así el comienzo de la batalla… una gran explosión y todo empezaron a pelear en todas las aldea la gente corrían desesperada a los refugios que habían y los Ninja peleaban por sus aldeas konoha esta en las mismas condiciones peleando con estos con los unos ninjas de color negros… todos corría a los refugió pero al entra se dieron cuenta que el refugió era cuatro veces mas grande…

Las chicas estaban suspendías en el aire ajena aquello que estaba sucediendo al su alrededor…los chico no sabían que haces ya que no se les podían acercar a las chicas ni un centímetro

En eso se les aparece una chica

-es mejor que salgan a pelear ya que a ella no se le van a poder tocar valla o si no mucha gente va a morir y eso ella no le va a gustar para nada y desaparece

Ellos van a la lucha y notaron que eran mucho más fuerte

Todos estaba derrumbándose y mucho esta muriendo

-listo chico para esto es lo que nos estábamos preparando 10 de ustedes va a ir a cada aldea a auxiliarlos cada uno va con un líder quiero que vuelvan todos vivos ya eso solo va a ser una advertencia va a destruir las aldeas y matar a todo los que esta en su paso ayudaran a los aldeanos y a los Ninjas heridos

-ahí

-el resto se van a preparan para cuando se trasladan los aldeanos a la aldea de konoha sin mas retrazo valla

Y así todos desaparecen

Todos los Ninja de hikari estaban vestido de blanco son la insignia de hikari

Ankoku no esperaban esa jugada de ella así que cuando vio que todo estaban como el quería se retiraron todos…

Los Ninja de hikari ayudaron a todo los herido a llevarlo a sus refugios y se retiraron cansados y heridos

Todos los líderes de los clanes estaban reunidos ahí como el consejo de ancianos

-tsunade sama quien era aquellos que nos estuvieron ayudando en la pelea

-era los guerreros de hikari…

-yo creí que eso era tan solo una leyenda que no era verdad

-es verdad ahí tuvieron su prueba que todos lo que nos atacaron tenia la marca de ankoku lo que hace siglo ellos predijeron se ha vuelto realidad es por eso que las otra aldeas van a venir a refugiarse aquí en konoha

-pero como si con algunas aldeas todavía no hemos firmado el tratado de paz y lo vamos a ayudar eso es inconcebible tsunade Dijo uno de los ancianos

-eso es algo que ella me ha ordenado; en eso se aparece hikari todo quedan sorprendido

-_como se atreven darle la espalda a resto eso es algo inconcebible_

_-_pero como si ellos viene correremos un gran peligro

-_eso de una u otra forma sucederá y no habrá ninguna diferencia si ellos estan aquí_

_-_eso nunca -había varios anbus en el lugar- atáquenla

El líder del clan hyuuga quería ver que tan fuerte era ella

-_como se atreve insolentes _- de con un solo movimiento de mano todos los anbus salieron volando del lugar-_ si hacen una tontería mas voy a matar a todo aquellos que se me opone no quiero gente inútil _

Todos ahí presente se quedaron anonadados por la gran fuerza que poseía ella y así todos se arrodillaron ante ella

-perdona nuestra insolencia, es solo que tenemos miedo de lo que suceda ahora en adelante

-_esta bien pero que no se vuelva arrepentir ya que gracias a mi ustedes tiene sus técnicas y herencias si no fuera por eso seria un simples hombre … Bueno en tres días mas llegaran todos los aldeano de las otras aldeas así recíbanlo con cordialidad y dejare a cargo a tsunade y así ella se desvanece…_

Todos estaban cohibidos o mas bien con un gran miedo ya que según las leyendas ella era uno de los ser mas fuertes que había dado su vida por su pueblo

-bueno nos queda claro el por que ella confío en tsunade sama y no en el consejo… que es lo que tenemos que hacer ahora tsunade sama dice el líder del clan hyuuga

-bueno ya tengo todo listo, el refugio es lo suficientemente grande para acoger a las demás aldeas

-esta bien ahora solo nos queda espera y reforzar los muros

-Hi….

ssssssssssssssssss

bueno solo falta un capitulo mas ^^ ya lo tengo listo solo falta que me lo revicen ^^U aunque me

salio un poco largo a si que van a ser dos partes pero la voy a subir al mismo tiempo el ultimo capi ^^ me

estube emocionando con el ultimo intente cortarlo pero no pude se pierde la idea del capitulo ....

gracias: Andrea and Naturberd por todo dejar tu comentarios mucha veces intente dejar de escribir el fic ya que nadie me comentava en especial en la otra pagina en donde tambien la estoy subiendoT-T aunque sea una o dos la que esten leyendo por ustedes lo subo ^^....

e pensado en hacer otro fic pero no se cual puede ser la pareja sasu/saku u otro ya que esa la lleva mas XD jajaja ya que lo e comprovado con mi fic ^o^ jijjiji ahi me dicen

adios y cuidense

**  
**


	25. El enfrentamiento

Hikari fue a todas las aldeas para hablar con los kage para decirles que fueran a la aldea de konoha ya que ella de ahí podría tener todo controlado y que así se le seria mas fácil defenderlos ya que estando así separados no serian capaces. Sin embargo, ellos no quería aceptar aquello y a Hikari se le estaba acabando la paciencia ya que el tiempo que tenían no era suficiente, pronto ankoku atacaría y con mucho mas fuerza. Hasta que tuvo que mostrarle un poco de su poder para que éstos no dudaran de ella, quitando le así todos sus jutsus, se dieron cuenta de su gran fuerza y así todos emprendieron el viaje a konoha Hikari mandó a unos cuanto de sus Ninjas para que no los atacaran… pero Ankoku no hizo nada y eso le preocupaba, ya que temía que pudiera hacer algo mucho peor…

-Bienvenidos kage acomódense donde sea y así…

Y así de a poco empezaron a llegar de todas parte y como Hikari en tres días los habia reunido, todos ya estaban ahí… todos los niños jugaban sin saber la magnitud de la situación..todos lo lideres se encontraban en la sala de reuniones.

-Bueno esto era algo para lo que nadie estaba preparado, pero por lo que se nota ustedes si… a que se debe ésto?

-Se debe a que ella confió en tsunade y ella fue la encargada de preparar todo esto sin la ayuda de nadie, es algo de lo que nosotros no estábamos al tanto y nos sorprendió mucho al verlo.

-Bueno tsunade que mas sabe de ella ya que nosotros solo sabemos que su fuerza es inimaginable… y eso nos asusta, que si ese es un poco de su poder como será su enemigo si posee su misma capacidad y que tan fuerte son sus Ninja ..

-Solo se lo mismo que ustedes ya que ella solo me dijo cuando seria el primer ataque y que construyeran esto para que todos ustedes estén a salvo…

-También sabemos que ustedes tiene a las guardianas, ¿eso es cierto?

-Sí, es cierto, pero ellas no pudieron ayudar en nada y todavía no despiertan… tenemos algunos Ninja vigilando constantemente los alrededores…

En otro lugar

-Señor, todos están reunido en la ladea de konoha.

-Excelente… sera mucho mas facil de lo que creí, vamos a atacar pero no ahora, esperaremos que bajen la guardia y asi arrasaremos con todo… pero no se donde se encuentra ella y eso no me está gustando para nada.

-Porque así es mas fácil, ya que no podrá defender a los aldeanos tan rapido

-Idiota, tu no la conoces como yo la conozco… Hace tiempo a ella la protegían sus guardianas y sus guerreros, pero ahora es distinto ya que ella es ahora quien los está protegiendo y aparte tiene hombre ninjas a sus disposición, no solo los de las aldeas si no los que ella misma debió entrenar.

-Sí, pero como sabremos eso si usted la esta buscando desde el dia que nació y no ha podido encontrarla.

-Si, se me a escapado, ella controla muy bien sus fuerzas y por eso no he podido encontrarla pero, pronto aparecerá y ese dia va a ser cuando la destruya …..

Pasaron dos meses y no daban señale de un posible ataque… las chicas no habian despertado aun, pero esa noche lo harían. Todos se encontraban dormidos los chico estaban con ellas, pero de repente sienten que ellas se estaban desesperando.

-Hinata, esta bien? dime algo –dice naruto.

Pero tan pronto como las chica se levantaron, salieron y ellos las siguieron

-Que les sucede? preguntó sai

-Despierten a todos que pronto nos van a atacar…

-Pero como si hace dos meses que no ha ocurrido nada

En eso hubo una gran explosión, todos fueron a ver lo que sucedía, una inmensa serpiente estaba destruyendo todo. De pronto, sonó la alarma y todos salieron a atacar, las chicas pelearon con todo, defendían a su gente, todo aquello era tan familiar que se les hizo fácil derrotar a los Ninjas de ankoku… todos peleaban, pero muchos Ninjas estaban muriendo, pero no precisamente los de ankoku, ni ellos tenían un nivel bajo, los chicos hacían todo lo posible de matar a tanto que como les fuera posible pero eran interminables, ayudaban a recoger a los Ninjas estaban retirándose, en eso, de la nada aparecen 100 hombres de blanco, todos con mascaras y empiezan a atacar con todo hasta lograr que los Ninjas de Ankoku se retiraran.

-Hikari, se nota que tu nunca pierdes el tiempo… pero donde te encontrarás? - Dijo, mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de hikari, en eso ve a su chico pelirrojo matando a muchos de sus hombre- Con que tu ryusei… te daré en donde mas te duela hikari, se fue junto con todo sus hombres.

-Gracias por ayudarnos, nosotros ya no podíamos mas.

-No fue nada, pero ustedes están muy débiles.

-Quién de ustedes es el capitán?- preguntó sasuke

- El que está por allá-.

Todos lo Ninja se juntaron en la sala de chicas estaban ahí con los chicos y todos los lideres, en frente de 5 hombres de hikari

-Bueno gracias por la ayuda brindada allá afuera…

-No hay de que, pero ella fue la que nos mandó a venir ya que no pensabamos que el nivel de los Ninjas fuera tan bajo, esto sera mucho mas difícil de lo que pensaban

-Pero como? Entonces que vamos a hacer, solo esperar, que es lo que Hikari nos dice.

-A Sasuke se le estaba haciendo muy familiar esa voz, pero no podia ser ya que el estaba muerto

-Bueno nosotros vamos a ver con cuantos Ninjas contamos para la guerra, si nos disculpan...- Tanto los chico y como las chica salen de la sala.

-Espera -. dice hinata…

-Si?

-Cómo esta ella? y por qué no ha venido?.

-Ella esta bien, no tiene porque preocuparse…

-Y tu quién eres?- preguntó sasuke.

-No le hables a si al capitán!

-No, déjalo. Vayan a ver como están las cosa con los Ninjas.

-Si, capitán-. Y asi los cuatro Ninjas se fueron.

-Bueno, yo soy uno de los 8 guerreros de Hikari.

-Ahhh... y tu has estado con ella todo este tiempo?

-No, solo cuando ella me vino a buscar- sasuke queria verle en rosto a quella persona

-Por qué no nos muestra tu rostro?

-mmm…. Podria ser, pero no se y para que seria?

-Solo quiero saber...

-Esta bien… -. Así éste se saca la mascara que traía puesta

Todos se sorpredieron mucho, no podia ser, se suponía que estaba muerto

-Pero como? si yo te maté con mis propias manos.

-Bueno, justo antes de que cayéramos, ella vino a buscarme estuve como una semana inconsciente

-Pero y tu cadáver? Yo estaba seguro que eras tu.

-Ella los cambio, no me preguntes como lo hizo que hasta el dia de hoy no me lo ha contado.

Pasaron los dias y los chicos entrenaban a los Ninjas para que estos tuvieran mas probabilidades de sobrevivir en la batalla

Mientras que en otra parte

-Chica ya saben que haces, cierto?

-Si, sole pero esto necesita una alta concentración.

-Lo se, es por eso que lo estamos practicando, no quiero que ello salgan heridos.

-Lo sabemos, pero no te preocupes no por nada somos descendientes de sacerdotisas.

-Gracias… quiero darles algo de poder, acérquense, júntense de las manos y asi ella les pasa un poco de su energia, para que asi pueda ser mejor el campo de fuerza.

-Listo, con ésto sera suficiente.

Pasaron las semanas y ankoku seguia atacando, todos peleaban era una guerra que no tenia fin, ninguno de los dos cedían cada vez llegaban mas Ninjas de hikari

-Y tiene mas Ninjas, itachi? -decia kakashi.

-Unos cuantos más, pero están cuidando a hikari, si supieras como se pelean por quedarse con ella

-Cómo?

-Bueno, lo sacamos por sorteo ya que todos ellos darían su vida por defenderla

-Pero esta bien, cierto?

-Ella no recuperado su fuerza y eso le toma mucho tiempo

-Cuando aparezca una rosa blanca sera cuando ankoku muera y si aparese una rosa negra significara que morí durante el combate y que él ha muerto.

-No te preocupes que nosotras cuidaremos de ellos dos, solo esperamos regreses con vida porque los niños te van a necesitar.

-Lo se, pero si me ocurriera algo se los entregan a Gaara.

-De acuerdo.

-Adios mis niños- los niños movian dentro de su cuna sin saber que su madre partiría a una guerra en la cual no sabia si saldria viva. Dándoles un beso, se fue desvaneciendo.

-Comencemos, chicas.

En eso sienten una gran explosión, los Ninjas de ankoku estaban entrando al refugio de las chicas, que cazaban todo lo posible pero estaban cansada. En eso ven como los Ninja salen del lugar, todos los Ninjas de hikari comenzaron a reunirse y los Ninjas de las aldeas hicieron lo mismo, de pronto ven a una persona en el aire y ven que de sus manos comienzan a salir gran cantidad de chacha, todos veían como estaba creando un campo de fuerza alrededor del refugio y los Ninjas de ankoku no podían acercarse al lugar.

-Ya has aparecido, hikari. Pensé que no vendrias ya que como sabrás te matare de la peor forma posible y veras como acabo con todo.

-Eso nunca, ankoku, mientras yo viva eso nunca ocurrirá.

Y así comienza el combate de ankoku y hikari, los ninjas de las aldeas veian ese combate como algo de otro mundo ya que usaban jutsus que nunca antes habian visto. Los dos poseían una gran fuerza, ninguno cesaba mientras que los demás Ninjas peleaban mucho y estaban heridos por el combate.

Gaara veía como peleaba con aquel sujeto, todos estaban luchando, pero los hombre de ankoku eran demasiasdos y ellos cada vez se estaban reduciendo a la mitad. Así transcurrieron los dias y la pelea no cesaba, los guerreros estaban cansado hikari no sabia como terminar con esto, sus guerrero estaban muriendo quedaban menos de la mitad sin contar a los ninjas de las aldeas que ya no quedaban lo suficiente ,ya que casi estaban todos heridos, los chico y los lideres de las aldeas estaba todos reunido palnificando como iban a terminar ésto ya que si seguían as¡ se les iba a ser imposible seguir luchando.

-Qué es lo que haremos? Esto se nos esta escapando de las manos, los ninjas de hikari estan peleando contra ellos.

-Ellos llevan años entrenando para esta pelea es por eso que estan preparados.

-Si, pero ella no se ha querido reunir con nosotros, solo se encierra en esa habitación y sale únicamente cuando ankoku aparece. Por qué no viene y nos dice que hacer?

-Qué se cree para criticarla, si gracias a ella todos siguen vivos?

-Tienes razón, Gaara pero tambien es ella que no se nos acerca desde el comienzo de los ataques.

-La razon por la que ella no habla con ustedes es porque esta fortaleciendo el escudo -dice itachi- ya que a estas altura todos sabían que él esta vivo.

-Pero, cómo?

-Algo que ustedes no sabes es que ankoku esta atacando el escudo desde que ella lo puso y eso le esta restando mucha energía,por eso se encierra ahí ya que necesita una alta concentración para poder fortalecer los diferente puntos de ataque.

En eso se acerca un ninja.

-ankoku esta afuera con mucho mas ninjas… todos los ninja salen y hikari también.

-Me estoy cansando de jueguito,hikari. Atacando todos.

Hinata, Sakura, tenten, ino y temari unieron sus elemento y mataron la mitan de los ninja enemigos. Los chico toso peleaban junto al resto de los ninjas, ankoku solo estaba observando en eso se llega al frente de Gaara…

-Te has vuelto muy fuerte… pero sera lo suficiente?-. Ankoku lo ataco con una bola de fuego pero Gaara se cubre con su arena.

-jajaja…. Por lo que veo que si ryusei … todos lo chicos se extrañaron ya no estaban entendiendo lo que sucedia…kakashi se dio cuenta de la situación.


	26. Los cuatro por siempre

-itachi, es él, cierto?

-Si, el es… hikari sale del campo del escudo para dirigirse en donde estaba gaara

-Pero mira... ya esta reunida la pareja perfecta…pero que pena que lo de ustedes nunca llegue a nada, ya que tu moriras… ankoku le lanza una bola negra de energía. Gaara levanta un muro de arena pero esta la pasa, gaara cierra los ojos pensando que moriria todos se quedaron paralizados de la gran fuerza del ataque… hikari se puso delante de gaara poniendo un escudo en la cual los dos salieron volando del lugar.

-Hikari, las chica fueron todas al lugar en donde cayeron.

-Te encuentras bien, Sole.

-Si, gaara y tu?

-También…. gracias

-Chicas, díganle a todos que se retiren y que vayan al refugio.

-hai.

-Que es lo que vas hacer?

-Darle fin a todo esto.

-Bravo, hikari con que me vas a matar.

-Claro y nunca mas vas a volver, eso lo veremos

En eso ataca a gaara cayendo al suelo gravemente herido

-Noooo…. Te juro que te voy acabar-. Toma a gaara y se lo lleva dentro del refugio

-Qué es lo que paso?-. dice temari

-Gaara que te paso?-. dice kakuro

En eso Gaara empieza a votar sangre por la boca.

-No, gaara. No me puedes hacer esto por segunda vez, no ahora….empieza a acumular toda su energía y empieza a curar a Gaara, todas la chicas se acercan y le dan su chacra a Sole para que ella puede curarlo bien, hasta que sole quedó sin fuerza.

-Sole no gaara

-No te voy ver morir en mis brazos, eso yo no lo soportaría y gaara le da un beso a sole… ella empieza a pararse.

-Que haces? estas débil ...

-No lo estoy todavia tengo fuerza para mi ultimo ataque, no quiero que salgan del escudo ya que si están afuera van a morir no lo van a soportar…

-Detente, no vayas.

-Tengo que ir, es mi deber y mas encima no quiero que sufran más los aldeanos asi que dejame ir… Gaara de a poco la deja ya que él sabe que eso es mas fuerte.

Todos salen para ver el ataque final de hikari junto con sus guardias.

-Bueno chicas, juntemos todos lo elementos y de un solo ataque matemos a los ninja de ankuko.

-hai hikari.

-No, diganme sole ^^

-Esta bien, sole.

Así las 5 reunen sus elementos con una luz y atacando a todos lo ninjas dandole muerte a todos ellos.

-Gracias chicas-. En eso Sole manda a las 5 dentro del escudo… las chicas se levantaron pero no pudieron salir de él.

-Pero... que es lo que pasa? Sole, dejanos salir-. dice temari

-Lo siento, pero esta pelea tengo que hacerla sola-. En eso los chico llegan a lugar de donde las chica habían caído

-Pero... que es lo que sucede?

-No podemos salir… itashi intento salir del capo de fuerza pero no pudo

-No puedo…

-Sole, que es lo que vas hacer? déjanos ayudarte-. Dice Gaara

-Es mi pelea a si que ...gomen nasai-. Y así se aleja de ellos

-Así que al fin pelearemos en serio, hikari.

-Claro que si… ella junta sus manos saliendole así dos hermosas alas blancas, todos aquellos que estaban mirando el acontecimiento no lo podían creer, ella era un ángel.

-Ella es un ángel-. dice Naruto

-Claro que lo es-. dice Gaara

-Tu lo sabias, Gaara?

-Claro que lo sabia, Naruto después de todo el era el rey del reino de la luz y el lider de todo nosotros

-Cómo? -. dice sasuke

-Que Gaara sabe toda la verdad respecto a su pasado, un pasado muy doloroso y el cual Sole no quiere volver a vivir…

-No me vas a vencer esta vez, Hikari-. Ankoku saco un espada negra que tenia en su espalda

-Te voy a matar-. Sole coloca sus manos en donde se encuentra su corazón y empieza a salir una espada y saliendo, sus alas se van desvaneciendo hasta que la espada sale por completo.

Y así los dos comienzan, con grande choques de espada. Ankoku logra darle a hikari en el brazo, la herida empieza a sangrar sin parar, aun así ella sigue ninguno de los dos paraba Hikari no podía más, empezó a hacer unos cuanto signos con las manos y hace mangekyo sharinga amaterasu pero este era blanco

-Pero... como lo ha hecho?

-Acuérdate que ella cedió a distintos grupos de guerreros sus técnicas, que después se fue heredando.

Ankoku alcanzo a esquivar el ataque, le lanzándole guengo en eso ella se distrae y ankoku le traviesa la espada ,Hikari se arranca la espada de su vientre y la lanza, su espada a poco va desapareciendo, haciendo así la aparición de sus alas. Ankoku se le acerca y la patea, mandándola volando. Gaara y los demas chicos van a donde cayó Sole ya que cayó dentro del escudo.

Tsunade fue donde ésta cayó para curarla, pero no resultaba ya que esta rechazaba el chacra.

Gaara se le acerca y coloca su mano en donde esta su herida.

-Vamos, Sole tu no puedes morir así….de la nada empezo a salir una especie de chacra y se estaba cerrando la herida.

-Pero, cómo?-. Dice naruto

-Es la naturaleza, ya que ella es parte de ella…. De a poco se va parando con la ayuda de Gaara.

-Le dare fin a esto-. Se elevó y quedó frente a Ankoku. Levantó sus manos y empezó a acumular todas su fuerzas.

-Qué eso? Nunca te va a funcionar- . El tambien acumula todo su fuerza.

Todos veian la gran fuerza que ambos guerrero poseía, era realmente sorprendente las chicas se colocaron de rodillas y juntando sus manos, comenzaron a emanar gran cantidad de chacra a Sole y así su fuente de poder fue aumentando al doble..

Sole lanza su ataque como a la vez lo hace Ankoku, habiendo a si dos grandes choques haciendo así temblar la tierra. Ankoku y Sole salieron volando del lugar gravemente heridos, el campo de protección se desvaneció pudiendo salir Gaara e ir donde estaba Sole. Ella de a poco se para y coloca sus manos a altura de su corazón sacando así una vez mas su espada, se acerca donde estaba Ankoku…

-Que es lo que vas hacer, Hikari?

-Te vengo a matar cosa que nunca vuelva y dañes a tantos inocentes-. Así, atravesando su espada en el corazón de Ankoku éste es absorbido por la espada que lo iba purificando. Sole cae al suelo, Gaara llega donde ésta y la toma en sus brazos, todos llegan ahí, las chicas se reunen alrededor de los dos y empiezan a darle su chacra, pero esta era diferente no era de color verde si no rojo…

-Fue tan bueno volverte a ver, Gaara.

-No digas nada que vas a estar bien, ya lo ves.

-Sabes te tengo una sorpresa… no te quise decir nada ya que temía lo que pudiera suceder. En eso llegan Midori, Suki, Ruby, Lily, Shizuka junto con Yuki pero estos dos últimos llevaban en sus brazon unos pequeños bebe… Yuki y Shizuka le dejan a los niños en los brazos de Sole.

-Mira, Gaara estos son tu hijos… Espero que los quieras tanto como yo.

Gaara toma a uno de los niños en brazos para contemplar aquel hermoso niño.. Yuki toma al otro niño, ya que Sole no se encontraba bien… su cuerpo empezó ha emanar luz, todos se alejaron ya que la intensidad de la luz no les permitía estar mas cerca. Gaara se alejo junto a su hijo.

-Vamos, chicas con mas fuerza-. Así todas ellas le dieron todo su fuerza hasta caer desmayadas…

Al abrir los ojos, a su alrededor empezaron a caer plumas blancas, era algo realmente hermoso. Gaara miró el lugar en donde se encontraba Sole, pero ésta no estaba… le pasa el niño a Shizuka y fue al lugar en donde estaba Sole. No lo podia creer, la mujer que amaba ya no se encontraba, por alguna razon no se estaba triste, ya que en su interior sabia que algun dia la volvería a ver…

Pasaron 5 años y todos se fueron a sus respectivas aldeas habiendo ya reparando todo… en la aldea de la arena, Gaara se encontraba en su oficina arreglando algunos papeles en eso se abre la puerta entrando dos pequeños niños pelirrojos corriendo donde éste estaba, Gaara se para de su silla dejando los deberes, ya que para él lo mas importante eran sus hijos.

-Papá ^^

-Pero esa manera de entra-. Tomando a los dos en brazos.

-Pero es que teníamos ganas de verte después de ir con Tía Temari a ver al Tío Shikamaru ^^…

-Lo se.

-Sabes, papa? Hoy va a ser un dia muy especial.

-Por qué lo dices?

-Algo aquí, papá, es una inmensa felicidad.

-Bueno, vamos a la casa ya que Yuki nos debe de estar esperando.

-Si….

-Cómo te fue con los preparativo de la boda, Temari?

-Bien, solo en tres dias mas nos casamos... no lo puedo creer.

-Bueno, me voy con los niños a la casa.

-Mañana nos vemos.

-Si.

-Vamos, niños.

-Siiii ^^ -. Cada uno fue tomado de la mano de su papá.

Estaban a punto de llegar a la mansión cuando ven a una mujer de larga cabellera con un vestido blanco, estaba esperando en la puerta de ésta, se da la vuelta y los niño miran a la mujer que estaba ahí, salen corriendo donde esta ella que se agacha para abrazarlos, Gaara no lo podía creer, ahí estaba ella, todos le habían dicho que había muerto pero el nunca lo creyó.

-¡¡¡MAMÁ!!! Decían, a pesar que lo niños nunca vieron a su mamá tenían muchas fotos de ella en la casa y ellos siempre soñaban con ella.

Gaara fue donde ellos y la abrazo como nunca antes lo había hecho, la beso con tanto amor y pasión, le había hecho tanta falta.

-Regresaste.

-Si, regrese y lo importante es que estoy con ustedes tres, las personas que más amo en la vida.

Así los cuatro se abrazaron, todo aquel que los viera pensaría que eran la familia más feliz del mundo y que ese amor nunca terminaria…..

ssssssssssssssss

gracias a todos por leer mi fic ^^ se los agradesco de todo corazón T-T

Andrea and naturberd : por comenta siempre ^^ espero que aya quedado conforme con el final un que yo de un comienzo la iva matar o jajaja pero eso seria muy tragico a si desisti pero bueno

tenten de hyuga: doy por hecho que lo estas leyendo como me dijiste que no te gustava comentar ( eso tambien me pasa me da flojera ^^U)

que mas les cuento n_n mmm.... ahhh ya estoy empezando otra historia yo creo que por el fin de semana voy a subir el capitulo o si no el lunes yo creo que por ahi es mas seguro.

espero que me digan que les parecio en general ^^

adios y se cuidan un monton ^o^


End file.
